Love at The First Sight
by RoyalPumkin
Summary: Han Sungrin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Lee Sungmin. apakah Sungmin mempunyai perasaan yang sama ? warning : FF ini mempunyai kadar manis berlebih.. xD
1. Chapter 1

Nama : RoyalPumkin

Title : Love at The First Sight – part 1 -

Cast:

Lee sungmin

Han Sung Rin

Cho Kyuhyun

Han Soon Hee

Kim Ki Chan

Kim Joong Woon

Lee Dong Hae

Lee Hyuk Jae

Shin Dong Hee

Genre : Romantis, Friendship

Rating : PG 13

Lenght : Continue

Fb/Twitter/Blog : Bihantia Putry / RoyalPumkin0130 / .com

Note : wajib review, no bash, not like don't read ^^

Ini FF keduaku yang berhasil saya post.. hahaha.. masih dalam proses penulisan..

Oke happy reading ^^

Percaya kah kalian pada cinta pada pandangan pertama ?

Dulu aku tak pernah mempercayai'a.. bagiku itu tidak mungkin.. kita tak mungkin langsung jatuh cinta pada seseorang tanpa mengenal'a terlebih dahulu.

Tapi itu dulu.. sebelum aku bertemu namja itu.

Namja yang amat sangat baik hati tapi kadang menyebalkan, pintar, mahir memainkan instrumen musik, jago menari dan menyanyi..

Aku bertemu dengannya pada saat hari pertamaku masuk kuliah.

Saat dy memasuki kelas dan duduk di belakangku, ada perasaan aneh saat itu. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa'a. Aku tak tau perasaan apa itu..

Ini kah yang di namakan cinta pada pandangan pertama ? aku tak tau !

_oOo_

"Sung rin .. bangun .. sudah jam 6.. ayo cepat bangun,,kau bisa terlambat kuliah nanti.." teriak eomma sambil menggedor kamarku untuk membangunkan aku..

"ne eomma.. aku sudah bangun.."jawabku

"Cepat mandi,, lalu turun untuk sarapan.. appa mu sudah menunggu di bawah"

"ne eommanim"

Annyeong ,, Han Sung Rin imnida..aku baru berusia 19 tahun.. ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk kuliah.. ya semoga aku akan mendapat teman baru yang asik seperti teman2 SMA ku di Busan.. aku baru pindah ke seoul 1 bulan yang lalu.. karena appa di pindah tugaskan di sini. Berat rasa'a meninggalkan kota kelahiranku dan teman2ku.. aku sangat merindukan mereka..

Setelah bersiap diri aku pun langsung turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

"pagi appa,,eomma" sapaku

"pagi chagiya"jawab mereka.

Aku adalah anak tunggal di keluarga ini.. kadang aku merasa kesepian karena tidak mempunyai saudara..

"hari ini hari pertama kau kuliah kan changi ?" tanya appa..

"ne appa"

"semoga kau betah ya disana.. itu sekolah seni terbaik di kota ini" kata appa

"ya aku tau appa.. aku tidak akan mengecewakan appa " jawabku

"kalau kau sudah selesai sarapan'a ayo kita berangkat,, nanti kau bisa terlambat"appa

"ah iya,, aku sudah selesai appa.. eommanim aku berangkat ya.. kajja appa"kataku

"hati2 chagiya"jawab eomma..

"ne eomma"

Appa mengantarku sampai depan gerbang.. kampus ini sangat besar.. aku khawatir akan kesasar di dalamnya.. ya inilah kampus baruku SEOUL OF ART SCHOOL... sekolah seni terbaik di seoul.. banyak alumni kampus ini menjadi seniman yang hebat dan artis terkenal.

Aku langsung mencari Aula tempat mahasiswa baru berkumpul.. disana akan di umumkan di kelas mana aku akan di tempatkan..

Tapi dimana letak Aula itu ? kampus ini sangat besar.. aku tak tau dmn letaknya..ah itu ada seorang yeoja.. aku bertanya padanya saja..

"jogghiyo,,aku mw tanya,,Aula tempatnya dmn ya ?"tanyaku dengan sopan..

"kau mahasiswa baru ya ?"tanyanya

"ah ne.. aku mahasiswa baru"kataku

"Aku juga.. Aula ada si ujung lorong itu.. bareng saja ksana.. aku jg mw ksana kok"jawabnya ramah

"ne...ah ya ! Han Sung Rin imnida"kataku memperkenalkan diri

"Kim ki chan imnida"jawabnya..

Sepanjang koridor kita berbincang2.. banyak kesamaan di antara kita. Hanya sifat dan penampilan kita yang berbeda. Aku yang berpenampilan feminim dan Kim chan yang tomboy.

Hingga akhir'a kita sampai di depan pintu Aula. Saat kita memasuki ruang Aula sudah banyak mahasiswa tahun ajaran baru yg berkumpul dsna.. wajar karena waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Tepat jam 8 pagi acara pembagian kelas di mulai. Rektor kampus memberikan pidato ucapan selamat datang kepada kami. Rektorku terlihat sangat baik. Nama'a lee soo man. Dan aku sangat menghormati'a.

Setelah soo man seonsangmin memberikan pidato tiba saat'a mereka mengumumkan pembagian kelas. Aku berharap akan sekelas dengan kim chan. Dan benar saja harapanku terkabul. Kami masuk di kelas musik A.

Setelah pembagian kelas kami pun langsung mencari kelas kami, yang ternyata letaknya tak jauh dari Aula. Hanya beda 3 ruangan.

Tentu saja kami duduk bersebelahan. Kelas pertama di mulai pukul 9. masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi. Mahasiswa musik A mulai berdatangan. Aku masih asik ngobrol dengan kim chan sampai sekelompok namja masuk. Mereka sangat ribut sekali. Aku langsung memperhatikan mereka dan perhatianku hanya tertuju pada satu namja. Dy tidak terlalu ribut seperti teman2'a yang lain, bisa di bilang cukup tenang. Mungkin karena merasa di perhatikan dy melihat kearahku dan tatapan mata kami bertemu, jantung ku langsung berdetak cepat. Lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku langsung mengalihkan perhatianku untuk menetralisir detak jantungku. Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Karena dy langsung duduk tepat di belakangku. Dan itu hanya membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat,rasanya jantungku hampir melompat keluar karena saking kencangnya berdetak. Untung saja dosen memasuki kelas kami. Itu sedikit membantu menetralisir detak jantungku. Para mahasiswa langsung diam saat dosen itu masuk. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"annyeong, Kangin imnida, saya yang akan mengajar vocal kalian dan dosen pembimbing kalian. " dosen itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"annyeonghaseo seonsangnim" jawab kita serempak.

"baiklah kita langsung mulai saja kelasnya. Tapi sebelum itu saia ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu agar saling mengenal,,di mulai dari kamu" kangin seonsangnim menunjukku untuk memulai perkenalan.

"ah ne ssaem ,,annyeonghaseo Han Sung Rin imnida,, 19 yo bengapseumnida" kataku memulai. Dan di lanjutkan kim chan . sampai giliran namja itu.

"annyeonghaseo Lee Sungmin imnida 20 yo" sungmin

Ahh jadi namanya Sungmin.. dy lebih tua 1 tahun di bandingkan denganku.

Setelah semua mahasiswa memperkenalkan diri mereka 1 per 1 di mulai lah kelas hari itu. Dan di mulai juga cerita cintaku..

_o0o_

Teng teng teng...

Bel istirahat berbunyi..

"Sung Rin kajja kita ke kantin.. aku lapar" kata kim chan

"ah ne,, changkkaman.. aku bereskan ini dulu" jawabku

"ne" jawab kim chan

Di kantin

"kau ingin makan apa kim chan ?" tanyaku

"jjangmyun kau ?"Kim chan

"ddabokki saja lah"jawabku

"ahh baiklah tunggu di meja sana ya biar aku yg belikan" kata Kim chan

"ahh tidak usah biar aku saja kau saja tunggu sini.. lagi pula ada yg ingin aku beli selain ddabokki" jawab ku

"ahh.. ya baiklah.. aku tunggu sini kalau begitu" kim chan

"ne"

"ahjumma, ddabokki dan jjajangmyun 1 1 ya"kataku

"ah ne, changkkaman yo" ahjumma

"ne"

"ahjumma ddabokki 1,ne" kata namja yg berada di belakangku

Karena merasa familiar dengar suara itu aku pun berbalik, dan ternyata Sungmin yang ada di belakangku. Sontak saja tatapan kami bertemu dan dia tersenyum kepadaku, senyum yang manis.. aku pun membalas senyumannya.. aigoo.. ada apa denganku ini.. dia hanya tersenyum kepadaku dan itu sudah hampir membuatku pingsan.. apa ini yang di namakan jatuh cinta ? aku belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya..

"ini pesananmu aghassi.. " kata ahjumma membuyarkan lamunanku

"ah ne ahjumma, gomawo,, ini uangnya" kataku "aku duluan ya"

"ah ne Sung Rin" jawabnya sambil tersenyum(lagi)

"ini jjajangmyun mu kim chan"kataku

"ah ne,, gomawo Sung Rin"

"ne"

Tatapanku tak berpaling dari Sungmin.. entah mengapa dia terlihat tampan walau hanya di balut seragam.. aku pun masih terpesona oleh kemampuan vocal dan permainan gitarnya yang tadi ia tunjukan di kelas.. dia sangat hebat..

"Sung Rin kenapa kau tidak makan ?"kata Kim chan membuyarkan lamunanku

"ah ya.. " kataku sambil memakan makananku

_o0O_

Aku selalu datang lebih pagi dari pada yang lainnya.. karena aku selalu latihan piano di ruang musik tanpa seorangpun yang menganggu. Seperti biasa, hari ini aku datang lebih pagi dan langsung menuju ruang musik. Ada 1 buah grand piano di pojok ruangan.. aku selalu suka ruangan ini.. ruangan ini begitu nyaman dengan cat berwarna putih dan berbagai macam jenis instrumen musik terdapat di dalamnya.

Aku mulai memainkan lagu favourite ku "only hope".

"_to the only yours I pray, to the only yours I know now you're my only hope"_

Aku pun mengakhiri permainan piano ku

"permainan pianomu bagus, suaramu pun juga indah" suara namja mengagetkanku

Deg !

Aku pun langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dan melihat Sungmin bersandar di pintu sambil memperhatikanku

"sejak kapan kau berdiri disana ?" tanyaku

"sejak kau memainkan lagu itu. Sangat indah sekali kau memainkannya" katanya sambil berjalan ke arahku dan mengambil tempat di sampingku

"gomawo"jawabku

Deg,,deg,,deg ,,

Jantungku mulai berdetak lebih cepat lagi.. berada di dekatnya membuatku nyaman.

Dia mulai memainkan tuts tuts piano itu.. lagu "SHE" pun terdengar di seluruh ruang musik.. suaranya indah.. aku pun langsung terbius begitu mendengarnya, sampai2 tak sadar kalau dia sudah selesai memainkannya dan langsung menatapku.

"apakah permainanku sangat bagus sampai2 kau menatapku seperti itu,,heh?" katanya sambil mencubit pipiku

"auch,, sakit Sungmin" kataku sambil mengusap pipiku

"hahaha.. kau lucu sekali Sung Rin.. telingamu memerah setiap kali kau tersipu malu"katanya

"tau dari mana kau kalau telingaku memerah setiap kali aku tersipu malu"kataku sambil menutup telingaku

"karena aku memperhatikanmu setiap hari"katanya

Sontak aku langsung terdiam.. dia memperhatikanku setiap hari.. apakah dia juga suka padaku..

"k..kau, memperhatikanku setiap hari ?"tanyaku

"hahahha.. tuh kan telingamu merah lagi.. kau lucu sekali jika tersipu malu.." katanya

"ahh sudahlah berhenti menggodaku Sungmin.. aku ingin kembali ke kelas" kataku sambil bangun dr kursiku. Tapi dia menahan tanganku..

"changkkaman.. kau melupakan jasmu" katanya

"ah ne.."kataku sambil mengambil jasku dan langsung pergi dari ruang musik.

Aku langsung menuju kelas sambil berlari.. kamudian.. DUK..

"auch.." aku langsung jatuh terduduk.. aish sakit sekali..

"YA ! kau pikir ini arena berlari hah ! perhatikan langkahmu !"

Apa2an ini aku yg jatuh mengapa dia yang marah2,,bukannya membantuku berdiri

Aku langsung melihat ke arahnya.. Kyuhyun ternyata.. aishhh sial sekali aku hari ini.. bertemu dengan anak setan pula..

"YA Cho Kyuhyun ! aku yg terjatuh mengapa kau yang marah2 hah ! dasar kau ini bukannya membantuku berdiri malah marah2"kataku sambil berusaha berdiri

"hey hey.. kau yang menabrakku ya.. bangun saja sendiri"katanya

"ah.. jinja.. sudahlah aku malas bertengkar denganmu hari ini" kataku sambil berjalan menuju kelas.. tapi dia menahanku

"changkkaman.. minta maaf dulu kau baru boleh pergi"

"mwo ! shireo !" kataku

"minta maaf !"Kyuhyun

"andwe !"

"YA YA ! kalian ini bisa tidak 1 hari saja tidak bertengkar , huh ?"

Yesung oppa datang memisahkan kami yang sedang bertengkar

"dia yg mulai hyung,, dia menabrakku tapi tidak mau minta maaf"kata Kyuhyun

"tapi oppa aku yg terjatuh,, tapi dia tidak mau membantuku berdiri" jawabku

"ah jinja kalian ini.. kyuhyun sudahlah.. apa kau tidak malu bertengkar dengan yeoja hah ?"kata Yesung oppa

"tapi hyung"

"tidak ada tapi tapian.. kau boleh pergi Sung Rin"

"ne oppa" kataku

Yesung oppa memang selalu baik terhadapku.. ya walupun dia kakaknya kyuhyun tetapi dia selalu membelaku jika aku bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun.. aku selalu menghormatinya. Mungkin karena aku tidak punya oppa. Berbeda sekali dengan Kyuhyun.. aku sekelas dengannya.. namja evil yang selalu saja mencari masalah denganku. Meskipun dia memiliki suara yang indah tetap saja itu tertutup dengan tingkah lakunya..anehnya dia hanya mencari masalah kepadaku saja. Menyebalkan.

Di kelas

"kenapa sih namja itu selalu menyebalkan.. hobbinya selalu mencari masalah denganku"kataku

"kenapa lagi kau ? kau bertengkar lagi dengan Kyuhyun, huh ?"kata Kim chan

"siapa lagi.. namja super duper menyebalkan di sini.. ya Cuma dia saja"kataku sambil merenggut. Sambill menceritakan kejadiannya

"hahahahha... dasar kau ini.. masalah kecil begitu saja sampai bertengkar." Kim chan tertawa

"sudah ah aku malas.. kau selalu saja tertawa jika aku bercerita tentang pertengkaranku,,bukannya membela sahabatmu ini"kataku sambil merenggut

"hahaha,, iya iya,, mianhae.. habis kalian itu seperti anak kecil.. selalu saja bertengkar. Kau pasti dari ruang musik lagi yah ?"kata kimchan tiba2

"hah... hehe iya.. aku habis dari sana.."jawabku sambil senyum2

"YA YA YA.. apa yg terjadi disana sampai kau senyum2 bgtu.."kata kim chan

"..."aku masih tersenyum

"jangan bilang kau habis bertemu Sungmin juga ?" katanya langsung menebak..

Kim chan memang tau aku menyimpan perasaan untuk Sungmin.. hanya dia yang tau..

"dia memuji permainan pianoku"kataku

"YA! Aku saja belum pernah melihat permainan piano mu. Mengapa namja itu sudah ! itu tidak adil" kata Kim chan sambil merenggut.

Aku memang belum menunjukkan permainan pianoku pada semua orang. Karena aku tidak yakin akan kemampuanku sendiri. Itu sebabnya aku diam2 berlatih di pagi hari.

"jangan marah Kim chan. Dia menangkap basahku saat bermain piano."kataku membujuknya.

"ya ya ya baiklah..lalu apa yg dikatakannya ?"kata Kim chan

"dia bilang permainanku bagus,, suaraku juga indah.. dan dia bilang dia memperhatikanku setiap hari" kataku

"jeongmalyo ? dia memperhatikanmu setiap hari ? jangan2 dia juga suka denganmu Sung Rin " kata kim chan

"moella..tapi kesenanganku sudah di rusak oleh anak setan itu"kataku masih dalam keadaan emosi

"ya sudahlah tak usah dipedulikan" kata kim chan

"tapi..."

Teng teng teng

Perkataanku terputus dengan bunyi bel pertanda kelas di mulai.

Mahasiswa yang lain mulai memasuki kelas..

Termasuk para namja itu..

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Shindong..

Ya Kyuhyun memang salah satu sahabat Sungmin. Itu yang masih aku herankan sampai saat ini.. mengapa namja sebaik Sungmin bisa bersahabat dengan seorang Kyuhyun yang notabene nya amat sangat menyebalkan. Ada juga Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka seperti anak kembar siam yang kemana mana selalu bersama. Dan Shindong yang menjadi penengah mereka. Tapi kemampuan mereka di bidang seni cukup hebat. Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Shindong memliki kemampuan menari yang hebat. Donghae dan Kyuhyun memiliki suara yang indah.

Semuanya bersikap baik terhadapku. Hanya Kyuhyun saja yang selalu cari masalah denganku.

_o0o_

Ya sudah 1 semester aku kuliah disini. Selama itu pula aku menyimpan rapat2 perasaanku terhadap Sungmin. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Kim chan.

Sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas. Musim liburan telah tiba. Appa mengajakku liburan di busan. Tentu saja aku menyetujuinya. Karena aku akan bertemu dengan sahabat2ku disana.

"Sung RIn apakah kau jadi liburan ke busan ?" Kim chan meneleponku

"ne jadi .. aku sedang berkemas.. waeyo ?"kataku

"ah aniya.. aku akan stuck di seoul sendiri. Sedangkan kau bisa bersenang2 di busan" kata Kim chan

"jangan begitu lah Kim chan . aku hanya pergi 2 minggu. Aku akan bawakan kau oleh2, ne ?"kataku membujuk

"ya ya ya.. baiklah.. kau harus membawakan aku oleh2 yang banyak. Arraseo !" kata Kim chan

"Arraseoyo.. sudah ya aku tutup. Aku harus bersiap2" kataku

"ya baiklah.. bersenang2lah Sung Rin"Kim chan

"ne" jawabku

Tibalah aku di kota kelahiranku. Busan.

Selama di busan aku tinggal bersama halmeoni dan harabodjiku. appa hanya 2 hari disini karena ada pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan di seoul. Aku sangat merindukan tempat ini. Rindu akan suasana tenang yang ada disni. Dan rindu akan sahabatku. Han soon hee.

"Sung Rin !" Soonhee langsung memelukku begitu aku sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Soon, bogoshippoyo"kataku

"nado, kapan kau tiba ?" tanya Soonhee

"2 hari yang lalu."kataku

"2 hari yang lalu ? YA mengapa baru sekarang kau menemuiku ?" tanya Soonhee

"mianhae, appa menyuruhku untuk tidak kmn2 dulu. Begitu ia pulang ke seoul aku langsung menemuimu. " kataku menjelaskan

"ne, arraseo. Kajja kita ke kamarku." kata Soonhee sambil menarikku ke kamarnya

Aku bercerita tentang sekolahku disana. Tentang Kim chan, tentang musuhku Kyuhyun dan tentang Sungmin.

Soonhee terkejut begitu aku menceritakan tentang Sungmin. Karena Soonhee sangat mengenalku. Ia tau aku tidak percaya akan adanya love at the first sight.

"jinja ? kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadapnya ?" tanya Soonhee

"ne, begitu melihatnya jantungku langsung berdetak lebih cepat. Apalagi saat tatapan mata kami bertemu. Jatungku hampir ingin keluar."

"seperti apa sih dia sampai2 sahabatku ini begitu jatuh cinta terhadapnya ?"Soonhee

"dia tampan, mahir memainkan instrumen musik, pintar menyanyi dan menari. Baik hati. Kadang menyebalkan sih. Tapi dia lucu."kataku menjelaskan.

"yaaaa.. sepertinya kau memang benar2 jatuh cinta terhadapnya, aku jadi penasaran. Kau harus memperkenalkanku padanya, ne !" Soonhee

"memperkenalkanmu ?" tanyaku bingung

"kau tau,, aku akan pindah ke seoul, dan akan kuliah di kampus yang sama denganmu !" kata Soonhee sambil tersenyum

"jinjayo ?" tanyaku

"ne, mulai semester 2. appa ku juga di pindah tugaskan di seoul." Soonhee

"asiiikkk... aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling seoul, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan Kim chan. Aku yakin kita bertiga pasti bisa jadi sahabat baik." kataku antusias.

"ne " jawab soonhee

Tak terasa sudah 2 minggu aku disni. Aku harus kembali ke seoul. Berat rasanya meninggalkan busan. Tapi aku masih bisa kembali saat liburan lagi.

"Soon aku pergi ya. Begitu kau tiba di seoul kau harus mengabariku, arraseo !"

"ne arraseo, hati2 ya Sung Rin" soonhee

"ne, anyyeonghigaseo"

_o0o_

Hari pertama kuliah setelah libur musim panas adalah hari yang ku nantikan. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Kim chan dan tentu saja dengan Sungmin. Aku sangat merindukan namja itu. Ahh,, sepertinya aku benar benar telah jatuh cinta oleh namja itu.

Aku datang lebih pagi seperti biasanya dan langsung menuju ruang musik. Sesampainya di depan ruang musik terdengar seorang namja sedang bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya. Aku mengenali suara ini. Ini seperti suara Sungmin. Ya aku yakin ini suara namja itu. Perlahan aku membuka pintu dan ternyata memang benar Sungmin sedang bermain gitar. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari kedatanganku. Dia begitu serius jika sedang bermain gitar. Ini yang membuatku semakin jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"apakah kau hanya akan berdiri di situ dan menatapku seperti itu Sung Rin ?" kata sungmin menghentikan permainan gitarnya

Deg

"heh ! ah aniya.. mianhae sudah mengganggu konsentrasimu" kataku sambil tertunduk

"tidak apa,, kemarilah.. duduk di sebelahku." katanya sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelahnya

Aku pun duduk di sebelahnya. Berada di dekatnya seperti ini membuat jantungku hampir keluar.

"kau tau Sung Rin.. berada sedekat ini denganmu membuatku nyaman.." kata Sungmin sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahuku

Deg..

Aku diam.. aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya.. apakah ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku ?

"mau kah kau berjanji untuk datang setiap pagi dan bermain musik disini denganku ?" pintanya sambil menatapku

"setiap hari ?"

"iya setiap hari.."

"baiklah." jawabku

"gomawo Sung Rin" katanya sambil tersenyum

Senyum termanis yang pernah aku lihat. Aku seperti terhipnotis.

"kau suka lagu apa ?" tanyanya kepadaku membuyarkan lamunanku

"emm aku suka lagu Katy Perry love you one thousand years, waeyo ?" kataku

"aku akan menyanyikannya untukmu" kata sungmin

Sungmin pun mulai memainkan gitarnya, suaranya yg indah mengalun di seluruh ruangan. Pandanganku tak lepas dr dirinya. Ahh.. sepertinya aku mulai jatuh cinta terhadapnya.

Drrrt,,drrrttt,,

Handphone ku bergetar, Soonhee meneleponku ternyata. Sungmin pun menghentikan permainannya

"Sungmin changkkaman, aku terima telpon dulu" kataku

"baiklah" katanya

"yeobseo" kataku

"Sung Rin ! aku sudah di depan gerbang kampusmu nihh.." katanya dengan antusias

"mwo !" kataku. Aku kaget karena Soonee sudah ada di depan kampusku

"iya,, cepat jemput aku, aku harus menemui rektor untuk mengurus semua'a" katanya

"changkkaman, aku akan kesana" kataku

"baiklah, aku tunggu" kata Soonhee sambil menutup teleponnya

"waeyo ?" Tanya Sungmin

"Sungmin, aku pergi dulu yah.. aku hrus menemui sahabatku dulu. Tidak apa2 kan ?"tanyaku

"gwencana Sung Rin,, apa mau aku temani ?" tanyanya

"tidak usah Sungmin, aku sendiri saja sebaiknya kau kembali kekelas." kataku

"baiklah, tapi aku msih ingin disini dulu melanjutkan latihanku" kata Sungmin

"baiklah , aku pergi ya Sungmin" kataku

"ne" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Ahh. Senyum itu di keluarkan lagi

Aku pun langsung menuju gerbang, dan di sana sudah berdiri sahabatku han soon hee

"Sung Rin" katanya langsung memelukku

"kapan kau tiba ?" tanyaku begitu Soonhee melepaskan pelukannya

"kemarin" katanya

"kenapa tidak langsung meneleponku , huh ?" kataku

"aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk sahabatku ini, kajja. Kau harus mengantarku menemui rektor" kata soonhee

"ne, kajja.." kataku " aku senang kau kuliah disni. Semoga kita satu kelas yah.." kataku

"iya semoga saja" kata Soonhee

Dan benar saja, begitu kami menemui rektor, dia menempatkan Soon 1 kelas denganku.

Setelah dr ruangan rektor aku langsung mengajak Soonhee ke kelas, karena sebentar lagi kelas akan di mulai.

"Sung Rin. Kau kemana saja ? aku mencarimu kau tidak ada. Sungmin bilang kau menemui sahabatmu, nuguya ?"kata Kim chan

"iya, aku menemani Soonhee ke rektor, aku perkenalkan, ini Han Soon Hee,, dia sahabatku dr busan dan akan sekelas dengan kita disini, Soonhee ini Kim chan sahabatku yg kemarin aku ceritakan" kataku memperkenalkan mereka.

"annyeonghaseo, Han Soon Hee imnida, bengapseumnida" soonhee *bow*

"annyeong, Kim Ki Chan imnida, bengapseumnida" Kim chan *bow*

"Soonhee duduk dimana yah Kim chan ? ada bangku kosong gak sih ?" kataku

"ada sih, di belakangku, di sebelah Kyuhyun" kata Kim chan

"mwo ! andwe ! aku tidak mengizinkan dy berdekatan dengan evil itu" kataku

"tidak apa2 Sung Rin, aku tidak masalah kok" jawab Soonhee

"tapi Soon,,Kyuhyun itu evil, jangan, aku tidak setuju" kataku

"aku bisa jaga diri" kata soonhee

"Soonhee benar Sung Rin. Aku akan mengawasinya jika Kyu mencoba mengusili'a yaa meskipun aku gak yakin dia akan mengusili Soonhee, secara dy hanya iseng kepadamu saja" kata Kim chan

"ya ya ya baiklah, terserah saja"kataku

Soonhee pun duduk di bangkunya, tak lama datanglah segerombolan namja2 itu, termasuk Sungmin tentu saja.

"waahhh Kyu sepertinya ada mahasiswi baru nih duduk di sebelahmu" kata Eunhyuk begitu melihat soonhee

"heh ?" kata Kyu

"wah kau beruntung Kyu, yeoja secantik itu duduk di sebelahmu" Donghae menimpali

"Sung Rin dia kah sahabatmu itu?"Sungmin tiba2 bertanya kepadaku

"ah, ne.. dia sahabatku. Pindahan dari busan"kataku menjelaskan

"aigoo..kenapa kau tidak bilang punya sahabat secantik dia Sung Rin? Kau harus memperkenalkannya pada kami" kata Eunhyuk

Dasar para namja ini, tidak bisa melihat yeoja cantik sedikit. Soonhee memang memiliki wajah yang cantik. Dia terlihat seperti boneka. Belum lagi dia memiliki suara yg merdu dan halus jika berbicara, semua namja yg melihat'a pasti langsung terpesona. Tapi sepertinya ada 1 orang yg tidak terpikat oleh pesona soonhee. Kyuhyun. Ya dia dengan santainya kembali ke kursinya tanpa memperdulikan Soon sedikitpun.

"annyeong, Han Soon Hee imnida, bengapseumnida" kata Soonhee sambil tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kyuhyun imnida" jawab Kyu singkat menghiraukan Soonhee

"Lee Hyukjae imnida, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk"sambil menjabat tangan Soonhee

"Lee Donghae imnida" kata Donghae merebut tangan Soonhee dari Eunhyuk

aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. Mereka benar2 lucu.

"Lee Sungmin imnida" kata Sungmin

"ahh.. jadi ini yg nama'a Sungmin" kata Soonhee polos

Sontak saja aku langsung mendelik pada'a, pabbo! Mengapa dia berbicara seperti itu sih..rutukku kesal

"ne ?"tanya Sungmin

"ah, ani Sung Rin sudah menceritakan kalian semua kepadaku. Ya setidaknya aku sudah tau sedikit banyak nama2 kalian" jawab Soonhee sambil tersenyum

"ohh.." jawab Sungmin

"Sung Rin tidak menceritakan yg buruk2 tentang kami kan ?" kata Shindong

"Aniya, dia bilang dia punya teman2 yang baik hati kok" jawab Soonhee

"sudah2 berkenalannya nanti saja setelah kelas selesai" Kangin soensangnim tiba tiba masuk kelas..

"ne sseam" jawab mereka kompak

Untung saja Kangin sseam datang. Aku takut Sungmin curiga akan perkataan Soon. Aku masih belum siap dia mengetahui perasaanku. Tidak untuk saat ini.

_o0o_

Sudah hampir 1 bulan sejak Soonhee pindah ke kampus ini, dan sudah hampir 1 bulan juga aku dan Sungmin latihan musik di ruang musik, hubungan kami berdua juga semakin dekat. Dan aku baru mengetahui kalau namja ini suka sekali dengan warna pink, tapi itu tak jadi masalah denganku karna aku juga termasuk maniak warna pink. Aku juga baru tahu ternyata Sungmin itu jago sekali dalam material art. Kemarin dia baru saja menunjukkan kemampuannya itu kepadaku. Dia terlihat tampan sekali saat mempraktekkan ilmu beladiri'a itu.

Cinta itu sangat aneh, aku tidak dapat menemukan keburukkan dalam diri Sungmin, yaa selain dia sering sekali menggodaku saat kami hanya berdua saja. Seperti saat ini, di ruang musik saat aku menceritakan pertengkaranku dengan Kyu kemarin.

"hei, jangan terlalu membenci orang, karena kau bisa saja jatuh cinta kepada'a" kata Sungmin

"Mwo ! itu tidak akan pernah terjadi ! andwe !"jawabku

"jangan bicara seperti itu, karma itu berlaku lho"Sungmin

"sudahlah Sungmin, kau jangan memperburuk moodku"jawabku melipat tanganku didada. Kalau aku sudah begini itu tandanya moodku sedang jelek, dan Sungmin tau itu

"mianhae Sung Rin, jangan marah dong aku kan hanya bercanda" Sungmin

"habisnya kau itu sama saja dengan Kim chan dan Soonhee yg selalu menggodaku saat aku menceritakan pertengkaranku dengan Kyu" jawabku

"iya iya,, mianhae.. emm.. bagaimana kalau sabtu ini kita pergi ke Lotte World sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah membuat moodmu jelek hari ini, aku yg traktir" kata'a

"hah ? Lotte World ?"kataku

"iya, kau mau tidak ?" Sungmin

"emmm.."

"kau tidak mau yah? Yasudah kalau..."kata Sungmin

"aku mau"jawabku langsung memotong

"jinja ?" Sungmin

"iyaa.. tapi kau harus menjemputku" kataku

"siap tuan putri" Sungmin

"hahahha... tuan putri, kau pikir aku putri kerajaan" jawabku sambil tertawa

"bagiku kau memang seorang putri Han Sung Rin" katanya sambil mencubit hidungku

Blush..

Aku langsung berhenti tertawa.. aku dapat merasakan mukaku memerah karena malu.

"berhentilah menggodaku Lee Sungmin, kau sepertinya suka sekali menggodaku" jawabku

"aku tidak menggodamu Sung Rin, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya." jawab Sungmin dengan wajah serius

Deg..

Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku, aku tak ingin dia melihat mukaku seperti kepiting rebus, aduuhh jangan sampai dia mendengar detak jantungkku. Karena jantungku sedang berdetak kencang sekali akibat perkataannya barusan.

Teng.. teng.. teng..

Huft untung saja bel berbunyi.

"sudah bel, kajja kita masuk ke kelas" Sungmin bangun dan langsung menarik tanganku untuk bangun

Aku terdiam,, merasakan sesuatu yg hangat menyelimuti telapak tanganku..

"hey, jangan bengong kita harus masuk kelas Sung Rin, kau tak ingin di marahi oleh Heechul sseam kan hanya karena kita terlambat memasuki kelasnya ?" katanya membuyarkan lamunanku

"hah"

Aku masih terpaku menatap tanganku

"ah,, mianhae"kata'a sambil melepas genggamannya

Ada perasaan kecewa saat dia melepaskan genggaman'a. Aku suka saat dy menggenggam tanganku, ada perasaan nyaman dsna. Aku langsung merubah raut mukaku, aku takut dy menyadari kekecewaan di wajahku.

"gwencana, kajja kita harus ke kelas" kataku

"ah.. ya" Sungmin

_o0o_

"HAH ? dia mengajakmu ke Lotte World sabtu ini ? itu artinya kalian akan kencan kan ?" Kim Chan kaget.

Ya itu lah reaksi Kim chan saat aku memberitahu dia dan Soonhee tentang Sungmin mengajakku ke Lotte World.

Kami sedang mengerjakan tugas dr Heechul sseam di rumahku saat aku memberitahu mereka.

"aniyo, itu hanya sebagai permintaan maaf'a saja karena tadi pagi sudah membuat moodku jelek" kataku.

"Ya ! itu kencan bodoh, masa kau tidak bisa melihat sih kalau Sungmin juga menyukaimu, bahkan aku saja yg baru mengenalnya 1 bulan bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau namja itu juga menyukaimu" kata Soonhee

"aku tidak yakin akan hal itu, dia belum mengungkapkannya kepadaku. Dan sampai dia mengungkapkan semuanya kepadaku baru aku akan mengatakannya tentang perasaanku juga"kataku

"aisshh.. melihat dari sifat Sungmin yang pendiam sepertinya akan sangat lama sampai dia berani mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadamu" kata Kim chan

"aku akan menunggunya" jawabku singkat

"ya terserah kau saja lah. Toh kau yg mengalaminya" Kim chan.

"sudah sudah.. lebih baik kita bantu dia supaya terlihat cantik nanti.. bagaimana ?" Soonhee

"ah iya,, aku rasa kita harus mengacak2 lemari baju'a. Mencari baju yg cantik.. kajja Soon" Kim chan langsung menarik Soonhee menuju lemari pakaianku.

"YAA ! kenapa jadi kalian yg bersemangat,eoh ? jangan ngacak2 lemariku dong.."kataku langsung bangkit. Tapi Soonhee langsung memaksaku duduk di sofa.

"sudah kau diam saja, serahkan kepada kami. Kami akan membuatmu terlihat cantik besok !" kata Soonhee

"benar itu, serahkan semua'a kepada kami. Besok Sungmin akan terpesona olehmu sampai2 dia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu" Kim chan

"dan kami akan menginap disini malam ini, bukan begitu Kim chan" Soonhee menambahkan

"yup, betul sekali" Kim chan

"terserah kalian sajalah" jawabku bangkit dari sofa, mengambil komik favoriteku dan menuju tempat tidur.

Dasar mereka itu, kenapa mereka jadi bersemangat sekali sih. Aku memperhatikan mereka mencari2 baju yg cocok untukku di antara dress2 ku. Aku biarkan saja mereka begitu, tak mungkin aku merusak kesenangan temanku sendiri, lagi pula aku juga ingin tampil sangat cantik di hadapan Sungmin besok.

Aku pun berharap semua yg dikatakan Kimchan dan Soonhee itu benar. Sungmin memang mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapku.

_o0o_

"Sung Rin jam berapa Sungmin akan menjemputmu ?" tanya Soonhee sambil mendandaniku

"setengah jam lagi" kataku santai "hei apakah aku harus berdandan, aku tak mau terlihat aneh nanti, lagipula ini kan bukan kencan"kataku

"haruslah, kami kan ingin sahabat kami terlihat cantik, lagi pula make up'a tipis kok, kami jg gak ingin kau terlihat seperti ahjumma SungRin"jawab Kimchan

"ya terserah kalianlah" kataku

aku tak bisa berkata apa2 lagi. Hanya diam sementara Soonhee merias wajahku.

"okay, it's finnished. Open your eyes Sungrin" kata Soonhee

"aaaaaa... ippeu-da " seru Kimchan

Aku terdiam menatap cermin. Aku melihat diriku terbalut dress selutut berwarna pastel. Rambutku di biarkan tergerai dan memakai bando warna senada dengan bajuku, serta flat shoes warna pastel.

"bagaimana ? kau suka ?" kata Soonhee

"nomu joahe" kataku sambil tersenyum kepada Soonhee

"SungRin ada temanmu di depan, dia bilang mau mengajakmu pergi hari ini, dia sudah izin sm appa dan eomma" panggil eomma dr depan kamarku

"nah pangeranmu sudah tiba Sung Rin" kata Kimchan

"Ya! Berhenti menggodaku Kim chan" kataku

"hahahha,, sudah sana temui dia, jangan sampai dia menunggumu terlalu lama" kata Soonhee sambil mendorong tubuhku keluar kamar.

"iya iya, ishh kalian ini yah" kataku sambil berjalan keluar kamar dan turun ke ruang tamu.

Kakiku melangkah turun menuju ruang tamu, aku gugup sekali, aku takut terlihat jelek di hadapannya. Dan saat aku memasuki ruang tamu aku pun terdiam.

Apakah dia harus terlihat tampan seperti itu. Dia memakai kemeja kotak2 berwarna biru muda, lengan bajunya di gulung sampai siku, celana jeans dan sepatu kets. Terlihat biasa bukan? Tapi dia mengenakannya dengan sangat tampan sekali.

Jantungku makin berdetak kencang saat mendekatinya.

Dia berdiri saat aku mendekatinya. Dan menatapku sambil tersenyum.

Astagaa, semoga saja aku tidak pingsan di tempat gara2 senyumnya itu dan semoga dia tak mendengar detak jantungku yg begitu keras ini.

"kau cantik" serunya

TBC

Akhirnya kelar part 1..

How's?

Review yah.. comment sangat di butuhkan..

Ohohoho...

Nerima kritik dan saran.. sejujur jujurnya!

Gamsahamnida

Annyeong *deep bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Nama : RoyalPumkin

Title : Love at The First Sight – part 2 -

Cast:

Lee sungmin

Han Sung Rin

Cho Kyuhyun

Han Soon Hee

Kim Ki Chan

Kim Joong Woon

Lee Dong Hae

Lee Hyuk Jae

Shin Dong Hee

Genre : Romantis, Friendship

Rating : PG 13

Lenght : Continue

Fb/Twitter/Blog : Bihantia Putry / RoyalPumkin0130 / .com

Note : wajib review, no bash, not like don't read ^^

Part 2 berhasil saya post ! hahaha sebuah kemajuan karena gk pernah bias bikin cerpen lebih dari 10 halaman.. wkwkwk.. dan berhasil bikin FF continue..

Oke gak mau panjang lebar lagu happy reading guys ^^

"kau cantik" serunya

Astagaa. Aku tak tau wajahku seperti apa sekarang, ucapannya selalu membuatku terhipnotis. Tidak dapat berkata apa2 lagi.

" _gomawo _" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"sudah siap ?" tanyanya

Aku mengangguk..

"kajja kita pergi, aku sudah minta izin ke orangtuamu, jadi kita bisa langsung pergi sekarang" Sungmin sambil menarik tanganku lembut untuk mengikutinya keluar.

Dia membukakan pintu di kursi penumpang untukku dan setengah berlari ke arah pintu yg satu lagi.

Begitu pintu mobil tertutup dia menatapku dan tersenyum.

"kau harus mengenakan seatbelt Sungrin, kalau kau tak ingin kita di tilang" ucapnya sambil menarik seatbelt yg berada di samping kepalaku.

Oh tuhan aku berharap kau menghentikan waktu sekarang juga, wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja saat mata kami saling bertemu, aku dapat mencium wangi parfum _Aigner_ dari tubuhnya yang maskulin. Dan bisa kah kau mengingatkan ku cara bernafas ? karena sepertinya aku tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar jika berada sedekat ini dengan'a.

"emm aku bisa sendiri" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"ah. Iya" ucapnya sambil menjauh dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Aku hanya melihat ke arah jendela mobil dan melihat pemandangan jalan, lama kami tidak bersuara, aku sendiri masih ingin menetralkan detak jantungkku akibat kejadian tadi.

"apakah pemandangan di luar lebih menarik perhatianmu dari pada aku Sungrin?" tanyanya memecah keheningan

Aku menengok ke arahnya yg masih fokus akan jalan. Apa tadi katanya pemandangan di luar lebih menarik di bandingkan dengannya, dia pasti bercanda, tentu saja dirinya lebih menarik di bandingkan dengan apapun, bahkan lebih menarik di banding novel agatha cristie ku sekalipun.

" ne ?" kataku

" kau tidak suka yah jalan bersamaku ?" tanyanya sambil menatapku

" aniyo, aku suka kok" jawabku sambil tersenyum

" lalu kenapa kau hanya diam saja ?" ucapnya

" aku hanya bingung ingin bicara apa " jawabku jujur

" haha, kau ini polos sekali Sungrin, itu yg aku suka darimu " ucap sungmin sambil tertawa

Deg..

Astagaa.. bisa tidak sih dia itu tidak membuatku terkena penyakit jantung, jantungku hampir saja berhenti berdetak setiap kali dia mengatakan itu. Oke sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan gila. Sadarlah Han Sung Rin dia itu belum menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu, jangan berharap lebih dulu.

Tak lama mobil memasuki pelataran parkir Lotte World dan itu membuatnya konsen untuk mencari tempat parkir.

Dan disinilah kami sekarang. LOTTE WORLD. Arena bermain favoriteku.

" kau ingin bermain apa ?" Tanya Sungmin.

" aku ingin main itu, itu, itu, itu, semua deh " jawabku. Beginilah aku jika sudah berada di sini. Bisa seperti anak kecil yang menemukan permainan baru. Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat sikapku seperti itu, sepertinya dia tidak keberatan. Baguslah.

" kajja, kita mulai dari yang itu yah " ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke salah satu permainan.

Kami menikmati semua permainan yang ada. Entah mengapa aku suka permainan yg memacu adrenalin dan tinggi, padahal aku sendiri phobia terhadap ketinggian. Tapi sepertinya phobia itu tidak muncul sama sekali, mungkin karena di dekat namja ini aku bisa melupakan phobiaku.

" kau suka ice cream kan ? kita beli ice cream yuk. Aku traktir " Ajak Sungmin saat turun dari arena halilintar

" jinja ? ayo .. ayo " jawabku sambil tersenyum

" kajja " ucapnya sambil mengenggam tanganku.

Aku bisa merasakan pipiku memerah, padahal sejak tiba di tempat ini Sungmin selalu menggenggam tanganku, tapi kenapa setiap kali ia melakukannya aku masih seperti ini, aisshh,, aku sudah gila sepertinya.

" ini ice cream mu " ucap Sungmin sambil memberikan ice cream coklat kepadku.

" gomawo " ucapku senang. Sambil memakan ice cream pemberiannya

" enak ?" Tanya nya

" hmm.. mashitta." Jawabku

Kami duduk di bangku taman yg berada di depan counter ice cream. Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya ke bangku taman dan memakan ice creamnya. Aku sendiri sedang asik dengan ice creamku sampai sebuah tangan menyentuh pinggir bibirku.

" aku tahu kau memiliki sifat seperti anak kecil tapi harus kah kau makan seperti anak kecil juga, eoh ?" Sungmin.

Aku hanya terdiam melihatnya mengelap ujung bibirku dengan tangannya. Melihat jarak kami yang terlalu dekat. Ya tuhan aku bisa kena serangan jantung mendadak jika ia harus sedekat ini dengannya. Semoga dia tak mendengar detak jantungku.

" kau kenapa ? seperti habis melihat hantu." ucapnya setelah memundurkan tubuhnya

" ah.. ani.. aku tdak apa2 kok" ucapku sambil berusaha menetralkan nafasku

" jinja? Tapi mengapa detak jantungmu kencang sekali ?" tanya nya polos

Sial. Dia mendengar detak jantungku.

"hah, emm.. masa sih. Kau salah dengar kali." ucapku " emm bagaimana kita naik bianglala? sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam. Aku rasa melihat sunset dr atas sana sangat menyenangkan" kataku lagi

" ah. Iya.. ayo " ucapnya sambil bangun dari kursi dan menarik tanganku agar aku mengikutinya.

Kami sudah berada hampir di putaran paling atas saat matahari mulai turun, pemandangan kota Seoul terlihat sangat cantik dari sini.

" Sungrin- ah " ucap Sungmin tiba tiba

" ne ?" jawabku menoleh ke arahnya yang berada di sampingku.

" ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Dan aku rasa ini tempat yg tepat." ucapnya sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Ya tuhan apa lagi yg akan dia perbuat. Tidak kah ia tahu seharian ini aku hampir beberapa kali terkena penyakit jantung dan kehabisan nafas akibat perlakuannya terhadapku.

" k..kk.. kau ingin bii. Cara apa ?" ucapku terbata. Aishh bodoh. Bicara saja sudah tidak benar. Aku rasa otakku sudah agak bergeser sekarang

" kau mungkin akan menganggapku gila, tapi sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, entah mengapa jantungku langsung berdetak cepat sekali. Hampir kesulitan untuk bernafas. Sejak saat itu aku mengamatimu setiap hari, melihatmu latihan piano setiap pagi. Mencari tahu apa yg kau sukai dan apa yg kau benci, dan mulai memberanikan diri untuk lebih dekat denganmu. Hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna. Lalu saat libur semester kemarin entah mengapa hidupku jadi hambar sekali. Seperti ada yg kurang, aku tahu penyebabnya karena aku tidak melihat wajahmu, tidak mendengar suaramu. Kau tau 3 minggu itu terasa seperti 3 abad buatku. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku membutuhkanmu Sungrin, membutuhkan kau untuk berada di sampingku, menjaga agar aku bisa bernafas dengan benar. "

" aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak tatapan mata kita bertemu, dan semakin mencintaimu saat aku lebih mengenalmu. _Saranghae_ Sungrin. Maukah kau menjadi _yeojachingu_ ku ?"

Aku hanya diam membeku mendengar apa yang di katakannya. Dia menyukaiku. Ah.. ani dia JATUH CINTA padaku ! bisa kau bayangkan betapa senangnya aku. Dan dia memintaku untuk menjadi _Yeojachingu_ nya. Aku pasti bodoh jika menolaknya.

Mulutku kelu untuk berkata, aku hanya mengangguk menjawab perkataannya.

Terlihat senyum merekah dari wajahnya, dan dia langsung memelukku. Tubuhku menegang tak bisa bergerak, aku dapat menghirup wangi aigner yg kluar dr tubuhnya, aroma favoriteku.

" _gumapta _" ucapnya

Aku akan mengingat hari ini. Hari dimana aku bisa bersama dengan orang yg aku cintai. Hari menyadari dengan apa yang di namakan takdir. Ya aku percaya itu.

_o0o_

" terimakasih untuk hari ini " ucap Sungmin setelah mengantarkanku sampai depan rumah.

" hmmm " kataku sambil mengangguk

" besok siang aku kesini boleh ?" tanyanya

Aku mengangguk lagi " jam berapa ?" tanyaku

" hmm.. jam 1 mungkin " kata Sungmin

" oh baiklah "

" istirahat ya. Aku pulang dulu. Jaljayo " ucapnya sambil mengacak2 rambutku pelan, entah mengapa ia suka sekali melakukannya.

" ne, kau juga istrahat ya "

" huumm,, annyeong " ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arah mobil

" annyeong "

Aku tetap berdiri di depan sampai mobilnya sudah tak terlihat olehku, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Baru saja aku hendak merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur handphone ku berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk.

" yeobseo " ucapku

" _Sungriiiiiinnn, bagaimana tadi kencannya_ " teriak Kim chan dan Soon hee bersamaan, sontak saja aku langsung menjauhkan handphone ku dari telingaku.

" YAK ! kalian mau membuatku tuli ya dengan berteriak seperti tadi, eoh ?!" ucapku ketus

" _hehehehe, mianhae_ " ucap Kimchan

" _lalu bagaimana kencannya?_ " kata Soon hee

" ini conference call yah ? " tanyaku

" _iya, heii Sungrin pertanyaan kami belum kau jawab _" tuntun Kimchan

" emmmm " gumamku

" _jangan bilang dia juga suka padamu?_ " kata Soonhee

" menurut kalian apa ?" kataku

" _YAK, mana kami tau. Sudah cepat beritahu kami atau kau akan rasakan akibatnya besok_ " ancam Kimchan

" ara, ara.. emm.. dia memintaku menjadi yeojachingunya " ucapku

" _MWO_ ! " teriak Kimchan dan Soonhee bersamaan

Aigoo, mereka benar2 ingin membuatku tuli ya

" YAK ! teriakan kalian itu berpotensi membuat telingaku tuli tau ! " ucapku kesal

" _mianata. Jinja dia memintamu menjadi yeojachingunya ? lalu kau jawab apa ? kau terima kan ?_ " cecar Soonhee

" tentu saja aku terima, kaliankan tahu aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya, dan yang membuatku tambah senang dia juga mengalami hal sama denganku " kataku senang

" _whoaaaaa,,, cukkhae Sungrin, cukkhae_ " kata Kimchan

" _cukkhae Sungrin, bearti kau harus menraktir kami makan, bukan begitu Kimchan_ " kata Soonhee antusias

" _ne, kalian harus mentraktir kami makan, bagaimana besok kita pergi ke restaurant jepang dan makan shabu shabu ? sudah lama aku tidak makan makanan jepang_ " Kimchan

" besok ? tapi besok siang itu Sungmin ingin ke rumah " kataku

" _ya sudah kau kan tinggal meneleponnya agar besok kita pergi ke resto jepang, gampang kan?_ " Kimchan

" arraseo, tapi aku gak janji dia mau atau tidak. Besok aku kabari lagi, sekarang aku lelah sekali, ingin istirahat " kataku

" _ara, ara, jaljayo Sungrin_ " ucap Soon hee

" _jaljayo Sungrin, annyeong_ " Kimchan

" ne, annyeong " ucapku sambil menutup telepon.

Tak lama HP ku kembali berbunyi, kali ini ada sms masuk

Sender : mypinky bunny^^

Jaljayo chagiya, mimpi indah yah ^^

Aku tersenyum membaca'a. Dan mulai mengetik balasannya

To : mypinky bunny^^

Ne, jaljayo have a nice dream too my bunny ^^

Senyum merekah di wajahku, mengingat peristiwa tadi sore yang sama sekali tidak bisa aku prediksi sebelumnya. Dan tak lama kemudian aku menyadari bahwa diriku sudah terlelap dan memasuki alam mimpi.

_o0o_

Tidurku terganggu oleh bunyi Handphone ku yang memekakan telinga, sial aku lupa mengubah settingan nada deringku. Melirik sekilas jam yg ada di meja sebelah kepalaku. Masih jam 6 pagi dan ini hari minggu. Siapa sih yang mengganggu tidurku

" yeobseo " jawabku malas sambil mebenamkan kepalaku di bantal.

" _chagi kau baru bangun yah_ ?" terdengar suara ceria di telingaku. Otakku langsung bekerja, aku menyingkap selimutku dan langsung terduduk. Kesadaranku muncul begitu mendengar suaranya.

" ne ? huum aku baru bangun, ada apa kau meneleponku pagi2 ?" tanyaku

" _tidak boleh kah aku meneleponmu pagi2_ ?" ucap Sungmin

" aniyo, tentu saja boleh " jawabku

" _hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi_ " ujarnya senang

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, terkadang Sungmin itu bisa bersikap kekanak2an, tapi itu yang aku suka.

" selamat pagi juga " jawabku.

Mendadak aku teringat janji dengan Kimchan dan Soon hee.

" Sungmin, kau keberatan tidak kalau hari ini kita pergi ke resto jepang bersama Kim chan dan Soon hee ? mereka memaksaku untuk mentraktir mereka makan. Pajak jadian mereka bilang " ucapku hati hati

" _tak masalah. Nanti biar aku saja yang traktir. Kita rayakan bersama2. emm mungkin aku akan mengundang teman2ku juga, tak apa kan_ ?" tanyanya

" gwencana, kau ingin mengundang Shindong, Donghae dan Eunhyuk ? aku tak masalah " jawabku

" _kyuhyun juga chagi, dia kan sahabatku_ _juga_ "

Ahhh. Aku lupa kalau evil itu juga sahabat Sungmin.

" baiklah, asal kau bisa memastikan dia tak mencari gara2 denganku " kataku

" _arraseo, aku jemput jam 1 ne ? suruh Soonhee dan Kimchan datang ke rumahmu saja, kita berangkat bersama _" ujarnya

" ne, nanti aku hubungi mereka "

" _yasudah kau mandi sana, jangan lupa sarapan, aku tau kau itu benci sarapan tapi sarapan itu penting Sungrin, arrachi _"

" ne arraseo " kataku

" _bagus, aku tutup yah, annyeong _"

" ne, annyeong " ucapku sambil memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Lagi lagi aku tersenyum, dia mengiyakan apa yang namja itu suruh, bahkan untuk sarapan sekalipun, hal yg selama ini dia benci. namja itu benar telah membuat sistem otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar karena hanya memikirkannya.

Sungmin benar2 tepat waktu. Jam 1 tepat dia sudah menjemput kami di rumahku, setelah Sungmin meneleponku aku langsung menghubungi kedua sahabatku. Dan langsung pergi ke restaurant jepang favorite kami bertiga.

" Donghae dan Hyukkie tidak bisa datang hari ini, Shindong akan datang bersama dengan Nari nanti. Kyuhyun juga akan datang " kata Sungmin begitu selesai memesan makanan.

" Nari itu siapa ?" kataku

" pacarnya Shindong "

" ouhhh "

" nah itu mereka datang " ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk resto tampak 3 orang masuk, Shindong dan Kyuhyun, di sebelah Shindong tampak seorang gadis mungil yang cantik. Dari pertama melihat gadis itu aku sangat yakin gadis itu sangat baik dan ramah.

" hai " ucap Shindong ramah , seperti biasa'a beda sekali dengan pria yg berada di sampingnya, aura dingin yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

" kenalkan ini Nari, Jung Nari pacarku " kata Shindong memperkenalkan Nari pada kami bertiga.

" annyeonghaseo, Jung Nari imnida, bengaupseumnida " ucap nari sabil membungkkukan tubuhnya.

" annyeong Han Sungrin imnida , ini Kimchan dan ini Soonhee " ucapku di iringi sapaan dari kedua sahabatku itu

" hai " jawab mereka bersamaan

Mereka langsung mengambil tempat duduk. Dan kenapa makhluk evil itu malah mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku ? nafsu makanku langsung hilang.

" kau kenapa Sungrin ?" tanya Sungmin yg duduk di depanku saat melihat ekspresi wajahku berubah.

" aniyo, gwencana " jawabku

" jinja ? ekspressi wajahmu langsung berubah tidak senang saat kyu duduk di sebelahmu " ucap Kimchan pelan di sampingku

Aku langsung menendang kakinya di bawah meja "Diam kau" ucapku

Tak lama makanan tiba di meja kami dan sibuk mengambil makanan kami masing2.

" kenapa kau dan Kyu hanya mengambil dagingnya saja ? kalian tidak suka sayur yah ?" ucap Nari kepadaku

Aku mengerutkan dahi, melihat makanan yang di ambil kyu, beef dan chicken, baru sadar ternyata makanan kami sama. Aku memang tidak suka sayuran anti lebih tepatnya, tapi aku baru tahu ternyata Kyu juga tidak suka sayur.

" aku karnivora, tidak suka sayur " jawabku sekenanya

" pantas kelakuanmu seperti hewan buas " ucap kyu dingin

" Yak ! jaga bicaramu, kau sendiri sudah seperti vampir, dingin, menyebalkan dan arogan " ucapku tak mau kalah

" astaga, bisa tidak sih kalian sehari saja tidak bertengkar " kata Shindong saat Kyu hendak ingin membalas ucapanku.

Yang lain hanya tertawa melihatku dan Kyu bertengkar, karena itu memang tontonan mereka setiap hari.

" Sungmin-ssi kau bilang kan kau jatuh cinta pada sahabatku ini, apa yg membuatmu bisa jatuh cinta padanya ?" kata Soonhee tiba2

Aku hampir saja tersedak makananku sendiri, kenapa Soonhee tiba2 menanyakan hal ini.

Sungmin meletakkan sumpitnya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menatapku.

" entahlah, hanya saja sejak pertama kali melihatnya jantungku berdegup sangat cepat dan mendadak aku tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

" whoaaa,, terdengar romantis sekali " ucap Nari

Aku yakin bisa merasakan panasnya wajahku, jantung berdegup kencang sekali saat dia menatapku, sial harusnya dia tidak menatapku sperti itu, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku.

" kalian itu cocok sekali, bahkan cerita kalian itu mirip, Sungrin juga menyukaimu dari pertama kali melihatmu" ucap Kimchan

Sial kenapa dia malah membongkar rahasiaku sih, awas saja nanti

" jinja ?" Sungmin

" yup, kau mau tau tiap hari yang di bicarakannya itu hanya dirimu, aku sendiri sampai bosan mendengarnya " ujar Kimchan, sontak saja aku menginjak kakinya. Sial anak ini ingin membongkar semuanya.

" auuucchh, Yak ! appo ! " ucapnya sambil memegangi kakinya

" sekali lagi kau membongkar rahasiaku kau tidak akan bisa berjalan " ucapku bebisik di telinganya

" ne, ne arraseo " ucapnya kesal

" kalian memang serasi " ucap Nari

" gomawo " ucap Sungmin

_o0o_

Sudah hampir 2 bulan hubungan aku dan Sungmin berjalan. Semua'a baik2 saja, hanya saja aku masih kesulitan untuk bernafas jika di dekat'a..

" ini buku apa yah ?" aku menemukan sebuah buku tergeletak di lantai kelasku.. buku yg terbuat dari kertas daur ulang yg di ikat dengan tali terbuat dari bambu kering.

Karena penasaran aku membuka buku itu.

" ini diary? punya kyuhyun? " aku tak percaya evil itu ternyata suka menulis Aku mulai membaca'a.

_19 september_

_Hari ini hari pertama aku masuk kuliah, kampus'a lumayan besar, yah cukup lah untuk membuat orang tersesat di dalamnya. Untung saja aku sudah tau denah kampus ini karena yesung hyung juga kuliah disini. _

_Saat aku memasuki aula tempat semua mahasiswa baru berkumpul aku bertemu dengan yeoja itu, yeoja termanis yang pernah aku temui. Dan aku rasa aku sudah jatuh cinta pada'a karena kau tau aku tak bisa sedetikpun untuk memalingkan wajahku dari wajahnya. _

_Perhatianku teralih karena sooman sseam memasuki ruang aula, dan membacakan pembagian kelas,, aku berharap akan sekelas dengannya dan benar saja harapanku langsung terkabul. Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Donghae juga masuk di kelas yang sama denganku._

_Sepertinya tuhan memang sedang berpihak padaku, saat memasuki kelas bangku yg tepat berada di belakangnya itu kosong. Langsung saja aku langsung mengambil tempatnya. _

_Tapi sepertinya ini malah tambah parah. Aku semakin sulit bernafas jika berada di dekatnya. Detak jantungku berdegup kencang.. tubuhku langsung menegang saat mendengar suaranya. Sepertinya aku memang sudah gila, ya gila di buat oleh yeoja yang belakangan aku tau bernama Han Sung Rin._

TBC

Oke part 2 kelar !

Fuiiihhh..

Lumayan nguras otak saia buat berimajinasi.. and i think it's fail.. hohoho..

Jangan lupa RCL ya guys ^^

Annyeong *deep bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Nama : RoyalPumkin

Title : Love at The First Sight – part 3 -

Cast:

Lee sungmin

Han Sung Rin

Cho Kyuhyun

Han Soon Hee

Kim Ki Chan

Kim Joong Woon

Lee Dong Hae

Lee Hyuk Jae

Shin Dong Hee

Genre : Romantis, Friendship

Rating : PG 13

Lenght : Continue

Fb/Twitter/Blog : Bihantia Putry / RoyalPumkin0130 / .com

Note : wajib review, no bash, not like don't read ^^

Ketemu part 3.. yeaaayy.. ternyata saya masih dalam keadaan mood yang baik.. hohoho..

Oke gak mau panjang lebar lagu happy reading guys ^^

Author's side

Sungrin menegang dan hampir saja menjatuhkan buku yang di pegangnya.

" Apa-apaan ini tidak mungkin kyu menyukainya " batin Sungrin dan melanjutkan untuk membaca diary itu

_Tapi saat itu juga aku langsung patah hati di saat yang bersamaan. Kau tau dia menyukai Sungmin. Ya bisa di lihat dari cara dia menatap Sungmin. Bahkan pada saat di kantin pun dia tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Sungmin. Dan aku pun tahu sahabatku itu juga menyukainya. Sungmin itu tidak pernah menatap seorang yeoja seperti dia menatap Sungrin. Ahh sepertinya aku harus menyembunyikan semua perasaanku terhadap Sungrin. _

_25 september_

_Hari ini aku bertengkar lagi dengannya. Hanya karena aku meledek caranya bernyanyi. Sepertinya tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran diantara kami. Bahkan saat hari pertama kami bertemu. Ya sebenarnya aku memang sengaja melakukan itu agar dia bicara padaku walaupun hanya adu mulut diantara kami. Melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat marah itu yang aku suka. Dia suka mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di dada saat dia sedang marah. _

_10 oktober_

_Aku sering memperhatikan dia dari jauh. Mencari tahu apa yang dia suka dan tidak. Aku tahu dia suka sekali dengan ice cream, coklat, makanan pedas, ttabokki, kopi dan cake coklat, suka semua makanan tapi benci sekali terhadap sayur. Warna favoritenya itu pink sama seperti Sungmin. Sungrin sangat suka dengan Hewan dan anak kecil. Dia itu phobia terhadap kegelapan dan ketinggian. Dia suka semua hewan tapi takut sekali terhadap katak. Perilaku dan penampilannya memang feminim, tapi kau tau novel favorite'a adalah kisah2 pembunuhan seperti karya2 Sir Arthur Conan Doyle dan Agatha Cristie. Dia bisa tenang sekali jika membaca buku2 itu dan sesekali kening'a mengkerut jika ia sedang berpikir. Ahh dan 1 lagi. Dia itu gamers. Aku suka mengganggunya jika ia sedang asik dengan PSP miliknya. Dan selalu berakhir dia berteriak agar aku tidak dekat2 lagi dengannya._

_13 oktober_

_Lagi2 dia keruang musik untuk bermain piano. Aku tahu Sungmin pun selalu melihat dia latihan diam2. tapi entah mengapa pagi ini Sungmin menghampirinya. Dan aku bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Sungrin saat Sungmin memuji permainan pianonya. Saat itu aku sadar, aku tak mungkin menjadi penghalang dari hubungan mereka. Melihat cara mereka bertatapan membuatku yakin aku menyerahkan Sungrin pada orang yang tepat. Sudah cukup aku menjadi teman bertengkarnya, dan aku tidak memusingkan posisi itu, selama dia masih berada dalam jangkauan penglihatanku itu sudah cukup bagiku._

_13 febuary_

_Ini hari terakhir kuliah sebelum memasuki libur semester. Aku akan merindukannya, hei 3 minggu itu tidak sebentar, aku sedang memikirkan cara agar aku bisa tetap bernafas selama dia tidak ada dalam jangkauan pandanganku. Bahkan bermain PSP pun tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari dirinya. Harusnya aku tak boleh seperti ini mengingat sudah ada seseorang yang mencintainya lebih besar dari diriku. Aku tak boleh larut dalam perasaan ini._

_5 maret_

_Ini hari pertama masuk kuliah setelah liburan. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi saat aku memasuki kelas dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang yeoja. Sepertinya ada mahasiswa baru di kelas ini. Dan dia duduk di sebelahku. Cantik sih tapi entah mengapa aku tak terlalu tertarik dengannya. Donghae dan hyukki mulai mendekatinya, cih dasar, mereka itu tak bisa melihat yeoja cantik sedikit. Han Soon Hee nama'a saat dia mengenalkan namanya padaku. Aku tak tertarik padanya. Bukan tidak tapi belum._

_7 april_

_Aku sedikit terkejut mendapat pesan dari Sungmin bahwa dia sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap Sungrin. Kau tau seperti apa rasanya ? mendengar kabar bahwa orang yg kita cintai telah menjadi kekasih sahabat kita sendiri. Membuatku hancur. Yaa tapi aku tidak akan pernah menunjukan itu semua kepada mereka. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengubur dalam2 perasaan ini. dan memulai lagi semua dari awal. Meskipun akan tetap ada tempat di hatiku untuknya._

Sungrin meneteskan air mata'a saat membaca lembaran terakhir di buku itu. Dia tidak menyangka seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini selalu bertengkar dengannya hanya karena masalah sepele telah jatuh cinta padanya. Dan dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan. Dia sadar, dia tak punya perasaan apa2 terhadap Kyu hanya sebatas teman. Mungkin sahabat.

" aku harus melakukan sesuatu " gumamnya sambil mengahapus airmatanya.

Sedetik kemudian dia menaruh asal buku itu di meja Kyu dan berlari keluar mencari Soon Hee.

_o0o_

Soon Hee's side

" Soon kau tau aku mencari mu kemana2. ternyata kau malah disini " ucap Sungrin menarik kursi di sebelahku

" waeyo ? kenapa kau terlihat panik sekali " aku langsung menutup buku yang sedang ku baca

" bagaimana aku tidak panik, tadi di kelas aku menemukan buku harian Kyuhyun. Dan bodohnya aku malah membacanya. Dan itu malah memperburuk keadaan " ucapnya

" memangnya apa isi buku itu ? ternyata masih ada saja orang yang menulis buku harian " kataku melanjutkan bacaanku yang tertunda.

" kau pasti akan kaget mendengarnya, dia bilang dia menyukaiku, ani dia jatuh cinta padaku "

" MWORAGO " kataku, spontan Sungrin menutup mulutku

" hei jangan teriak, kita ada di perpustakaan kau ingin kita di usir oleh Hankyung sseam, eoh ? " ujarnya sambil melepaskan tangannya

" mianhae, kau tidak sedang bercanda kan ? maksudku Kyu itu selalu mencari gara2 denganmu, dan aku tidak pernah melihat sikapnya yang seolah2 dia menyimpan perasaan suka terhadapmu. " kataku

Aku masih tidak menyangka Kyu menyukai Sungrin, karena aku selalu memperhatikan namja itu dari pertama kali bertemu dengannya, tidak ada tanda2 dia menyukai Sungrin selain fakta dia selalu membuat sahabatku ini naik pitam.

" kau pikir aku sedang bercanda, aku serius Han Soon Hee, dia bahkan tau semua tentang diriku, makanan favoriteku, apa yg aku suka dan apa yang aku benci. " kata Sungrin

" berarti dia pandai sekali menyimpan perasaannya, sampai2 aku pun tak menyadari'a, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" tanyaku

" aku akan membuat jatuh cinta pada orang lain, aku tak ingin dia menderita gara2 aku, soon"

Ada perasaan aneh saat Sungrin mengatakan itu, sedikit tidak rela

" kau ingin menjodohkannya dengan siapa ?" ucapku berusaha menyembunyikan suaraku yg bergetar.

" kau " ucapnya enteng

" MWO ?" teriakku

" YAK ! kau benar2 yah, jangan berisik, untung saja posisi kita agak jauh dari Hankyung sseam, kalau tidak kita bisa di usir sekarang juga. "

" kenapa aku ?" tuntutku

" karena kau memenuhi kriteria'a, Sungmin pernah bilang Kyu itu suka sekali dengan yeoja yang mempunyai kaki jenjang, dahi yang bagus, berambut panjang dan tinggi, dan kau memenuhi semua kriteria itu. Itu memudahkan ku untuk mendekatkan kalian " ucapnya panjang lebar

" dan jangan bilang kau tidak menyukainya, karena aku sering sekali memergokimu sedang menatap dia " ucapnya lagi dan ini membuatku terdiam.

" arraseo,arraseo. Aku menyetujui permintaan gilamu itu. Terserah kau lah " ucapku pasrah

" bagus, kalau begitu aku mau mencari Kimchan dulu agar dia membantuku " ucapnya sambil pergi meninggalkanku

Setelah Sungrin pergi aku jadi kehilangan minatku untuk melanjutkan bacaanku yang sempat terganggu. Pikiranku melayang. Aku masih tak menyangka seorang cho kyuhyun mencintai Sungrin, sahabatnya sendiri.

Aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya dan sering memperhatikannya dari jauh. Walaupun sebenarnya pernah sekali memergoki Kyu sedang menatap Sungrin dengan intens tapi itu tidak lantas membuatnya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Kyu menyukai Sungrin yang notabenenya adalah yeojachingu sahabatnya sendiri.

Sekarang dia harus mengikuti rencana gila sahabatnya untuk membuat Kyu jatuh cinta padanya. Dan parahnya dia sepertinya akan suka akan rencana itu.

_o0o_

Kyu's side

Aku menemukan buku diaryku tergeletak begitu saja di atas mejaku.

" sial kenapa bukuku ada di meja sih ? bukankah tadi sudah aku masukkan ke dalam tas ? apa tadi jatuh dan ada yg memungutnya ? semoga saja tak ada yang membaca isinya "

Aku tertegun saat membuka halaman terakhir yang aku tulis, tintanya luntur, sepertinya ada yang habis membacanya dan menangis saat halaman terakhir. Sial.

" Kyu kau lama sekali hanya mengambil harmonika, cepatlah kita harus latihan " teriak sungmin sambil melongkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas.

" ne changkkaman " ucapku sambil memasukan buku diary ke dalam tas dan mengambil harmonika ku.

Berharap semoga Sungrin tidak tahu apa yang terdapat di dalam buku diary nya.

_o0o_

Sung Rin's side

" MWO ? kau bilang Kyu menyukaimu ?" teriak Kimchan. Sontak saja aku langsung menutup mulutnya. Kenapa reaksinya sama sepert Soonhee sih, ck~

" YAK ! jangan teriak kau ingin semua orang tahu, hah !" ucapku

" hefasakan haho " gumam Kimchan tak jelas

" ne ? " kataku yang di balas dengan _death glare_ dari Kimchan. Sontak aku melepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya

" hehehe.. mianhae "

" YAK ! kau mau membunuhku hah !" ucapnya dan mendaratkan sentilan di dahiku

" jadi kau mau membantuku tidak ?" kataku

" membantu apa ? menjauhkan Kyu dari kau ?"katanya

" bukan babo, mendekatkan Soon hee dengan Kyu. Kau kan tau sahabat kita yang satu itu menyukai Kyu, dan aku ingin membuat Kyu jatuh cinta terhadap Soonhee, aku tak ingin dia menderita hanya karena diriku. Dan menurutku cuma Soon yang pantas untuknya. " ucapku

" bukankah dulu kau melarang Soon untuk dekat2 dengan Kyu ? kenapa sekarang kau ingin menyatukan mereka ?" ucap Kimchan

" itu sebelum aku tau kalau semua sikap menyebalkannya itu hanya untuk menarik perhatianku saja, lagi pula Kyu itu orang yang pantas untuk Soon, kau mw membantuku kan Kimchan ? " pintaku

" tentu saja babo, kau pikir aku tak ingin sahabatku bahagia apa " jawabnya

" aaaaaa.. gomawo " ucapku sambil memeluknya " dan jangan sampai Sungmin tau, ne ?" kataku

" wae ?"

" aku hanya tak ingin mereka bertengkar, hanya karena Kyu menyukaiku, aku ingin menjaga perasaanya " jawabku sambil melepaskan pelukanku

" aaa.. arraseo " ucapnya. " lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya ?" ucapnya lagi

" moella, kau punya ide gak ?" tanyaku polos dan langsung mendapat sentilan di dahiku.

" babo. Kau yang punya rencana untuk membuat Kyu jatuh cinta pada Soonhee tapi kau tak tau apa yang harus di lakukan " ucapnya

Aku mempoutkan bibirku, Kimchan ini suka sekali menyebutku babo, menyebalkan.

" bagaimana kalau kalian pergi berempat ? kau, Sungmin, Soon dan Kyu lalu kau dan Sungmin meninggalkan Soon dan Kyu ?" ujarnya

" hmmm.. kalau begitu aku harus melibatkan Sungmin dong ? " kataku

" yaaa,, kau memang harus meminta bantuanya kalau ingin ini semua berjalan lancar, kau kan gak harus memberitahunya tentang Kyu yang menyukaimu, cukup bilang saja ingin menjodohkan Soon dan Kyu. Itu saja. Bagaimana ?"

" tapi kalau Sungmin tau gimana ?" kataku tak yakin

" kau harus mengambil resiko ini, tenang aku mendukungmu kok " ucapnya menenangkan

" baiklah, nanti aku ngomong sama Sungmin soal ini " kataku

Aku tak yakin rencana ini akan berhasil, tapi patut di coba.

" Min-ya " ucapku begitu Sungmin selesai memasang seatbelt'a

" ne ?"

" kau mau membantuku tidak ?" ucapku ragu.

" membantumu apa ?" tanyanya.

" emmm... menjodohkan Kyu dengan Soon " kataku

" MWO ? " ucapnya kaget dan langsung menghadapkan tubuhnya kearahku.

" iya,, aku ingin menjodohkan Kyu dengan Soon, Soon itu menyukai Kyu sejak pertama bertemu, dan aku ingin membantunya, kau mau kan membantuku mendekatkan mereka berdua ? mau ya ya ya ?" ucapku sambil menampakan puppy eyes ku.

" tapi kenapa tiba2 Rin-ah ? bukan kah dulu kau melarang jika Soon dekat2 dengan Kyu ?" tanyanya.

Haduuhh, aku harus jawab apa ini ?

" emm, itu kan dulu, sekarang aku berubah pikiran. Aku rasa Kyu cukup baik untuk bersama Soon, lagi pula aku tak ingin egois hanya karena aku selalu bertengkar dengan Kyu bukan berarti aku harus menghalangi kebahagiaan sahabatku kan ?" semoga alasan ini masuk akal

Sungmin terlihat berpikir, apa dia curiga yah ? semoga tidak.

" baiklah, apa yang bisa aku bantu " ucapnya sambil tersenyum

" jinja ?" ujarku senang

" iyaa, aku akan membantumu untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua " katanya

" gomawo min-ya, aku akan jelaskan rencanaku. Tapi bisakah kita pulang sekarang ? aku sudh lapar sekali " ujarku

" arraseo " ucapnya sambil mengacak2 rambutku pelan. Hal yg sering ia lakukan.

_o0o_

Kyu's side

" Kau ingin aku pergi bersama kau dan Sungrin, lalu kemudian menjadi nyamuk diantara kalian sementara kalian asik pacaran ? tidak terimakasih " jawabku _sacrastic_

" oh ayolah Kyu. Kau mau ya pergi bersamaku sabtu ini ? aku janji kau tak akan menjadi nyamuk kami, lagi pula Sungrin juga akan mengajak Soon, jadi kau tak akan merasa di acuhkan, mau yaa " ucap Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan wajah aegyonya

" jangan menunjukan wajah aegyomu padaku, kau tau aku tak bisa menolak keinginanmu saat kau menunjukan wajah aegyomu " kataku

" so, you will join with us ?" tanyanya

" ne, asal kau membelikan kaset game terbaru yang aku inginkan " ucapku

" deal " ucapnya senang

Aish jinja, kenapa aku harus pergi bersama mereka sih. Itu berarti aku akan melihat mereka bermesraan di depanku dan berpotensi membuat hatiku sakit. Hemm sudahlah. Tak ada salahnya di coba.

_o0o_

" kenapa aku harus menjemputnya, memangnya aku supir ? " ucapku kesal. Well, Sungmin menyuruhku menjemput Sungrin dan Soon di rumah Sungrin karena dia harus mengantarkan eommanya. Dan menyuruhku membeli tiket nonton terlebih dulu, memang aku asistant'a apa.

" _aku harus mengantar eomma ku dulu, dia memaksaku untuk mengantarnya ke toko bunga, soalnya Kim-jussi sedang sakit._" ucap Sungmin di telephone

" kenapa kau tak suruh saja mereka naik taksi ?" ucapku

" _YAK ! apa salahnya sih kau jemput mereka ? lagi pula kan searah, ayolah Kyu_ " ucap Sungmin dengan nada memelas

Aku mengela nafas berat.

" baiklah, aku akan menjemput mereka, kau pastikan mereka sudah siap saat aku tiba disana, aku tak mau menunggu " ucapku

" _iya, kau tak akan menunggu, mereka sudah siap kok, kau bisa berangkat sekarang_ "

" ya baiklah "

" _gomawo Kyu. Dan jaga baik2 Sungrinku_ "

" YAK ! kau pikir aku akan membahayakan nyawanya apa " ucapku kesal

" _bagus, aku percaya padamu_ "

" cih, kau ini menyebalkan " kataku

" _hahaha, see you there kyunnie_ " ucapnya senang

" yaa " ucapku kesal dan memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Aku menghela nafas berat dan langsung mengambil kunci mobilku.

_o0o_

Sungrin's side

TIIIIINNNNN...TTIIIINNNN...

" Soon-ah ppalli.. evil itu sudah di depan. Kau ingin dia mengamuk karena menunggu kita ?" ucapku.

" sabar sedikitlah, aku juga sudah buru2 ini pakai sepatunya " ucap soon sambil memasang sepatunya.

" lagi kau ini kenapa memlilih sepatu yang banyak talinya seperti itu sih, jadi ribet kan " ucapku lagi

TTIIIINNNNN... TTTIIIINNNN

" aisshh, kubunuh juga ni Kyu, untung saja eomma dan appa sedang tak ada, bisa2 mereka mengamuk dan tidak mengizinkan kita pergi " ucapku kesal

" nah selesai. Ayo kita pergi " ucapnya sambil berdiri

Kami pun keluar rumah dan sudah melihat Kyu berdiri di samping mobilnya sambil melipat tangannya di dada, dengan tampang kesal.

" YAK ! kau itu berisik sekali hah " ucapku saat didekatnya

" YAK! Aku sudah bilang tidak mau menunggu ya, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku berisik, salah kalian mengapa lelet sekali " ucapnya tak mau kalah

" aisshh, kau menyebalkan " teriakku

" sudahlah, sampai kapan kalian akan bertengkar terus, kita harus pergi sekarang kalau tidak kita akan ketinggalan filmnya " ucap Soon menengahi

" arraseo, arraseo " ucapku malas sambil membuka pintu belakang mobil. Tapi langsung di tahan Kyu.

" kau duduk di depan, aku tak mau merasa menjadi supirmu kalau kau duduk di belakang " ucapnya

" Shireo ! aku tak mau duduk bersebelahan dengan evil sepertimu, Soon kau saja yang duduk di depan, aku malas " ucapku sambil masuk ke dalam mobil, dan Soon langsung masuk kedalam mobil

" YAK ! " teriak Kyu

" apa ? kau ingin berangkat apa tidak " ucapku

" aisshh " ucapnya kesal sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

_o0o_

Soon's side

Hari ini Kyu terlihat tampan mengenakan sweater biru laut dengan kemeja abu-abu sebagai dalamannya, aku pikir dia akan tampan menggunakan apa saja, bahkan seragam sekalipun.

Aku melirik Kyu dan memergoki dia sedang menatap Sungrin sesekali dari kaca sepion yang berada diatas. Aku menghela nafas berat.. bisakah aku merebut hatinya, dan membuatnya melihatku ? karena sepertinya itu susah sekali.

" kau kenapa Soon " tanya Kyu

" tidak apa-apa " jawabku sambil memalingkan wajahu ke arah jendela

" are you sure ? aku dengar kau mengeluarkan nafas berat tadi. " tanyanya lagi

" absolutly, i'm okay " ucapku sambil tersenyum kepadanya

" ya sudah "

Tak lama kami memasuki area Mall, Kyu menurunkan kami di Lobby utama

" kalian duluanlah ke bioskop, aku mau parkir mobil dulu " ucapnya dari dalam mobil

" iya, kau ini cerewet sekali, ayo Soon " ucap Sungrin sambil menarikku ke dalam Mall.

" apa sih rencanamu Sungrin ? " tanyaku saat kami menaiki elevator menuju lantai 5

" meninggalkan kau disini bersama Kyu " jawabnya enteng

" Sungmin tau kalau Kyu menyukaimu ?" tanyaku

" tidak, dan aku tak ingin dia tau " ucapnya

" kau yakin tidak punya perasaan apapun terhadap Kyu ?" tanyaku hati-hati

" tentu saja, aku sangat mencintai Sungmin dan itu tidak akan berubah walaupun Kyu menyimpan perasaannya untukku, dan tugasmu adalah membuatnya agar dia jatuh cinta padamu dan melupakanku, arrachi " ucap Sungrin

Aku menghela nafas berat, " kau tau itu susah sekali, karena sepertinya dia susah melupakanmu " ucapku

" hei, kau jangan menyerah sebelum mencobanya dong. Aku tau kau menyimpan perasaan padanya. Itu sebabnya aku melakukan ini. bukan hanya agar dia melupakanku saja. Tapi aku juga ingin kau bahagia Soon " ucapnya lembut

Aku menatap sahabatku ini, dia benar setidaknya aku harus mencoba agar Kyu bisa jatuh cinta padaku.

_o0o_

Kyu's side

" kau ini parkir mobil di amerika yah ? lama sekali sih " ucap Sungrin kesal saat aku menghampri mereka di lobby bioskop

Lagi lagi dia mengeluarkan ekspresi itu, ekspresi yang aku suka sekali.

" kau ini cerewet sekali sih Sungrin, kalau bukan karena Sungmin memaksa aku tidak akan ikut dengan kalian " ucapku

Dia terlihat ingin membalas ucapanku tapi langsung tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Sontak aku memutar tubuhku dan melihat Sungmin sedang berjalan ke arah sini.

" mian rin-ah aku tak bisa menjemputmu tadi " ucapnya begitu sudah di dekat Sungrin

" gwencana min-ya, kau sudah mengantarkan eomma ?" tanyanya

Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah begitu ia melihat Sungmin. Matanya langsung berbinar bahagia.

" sudah, eomma titip salam untukmu dan dia juga minta maaf karena aku tak bisa menjemputmu karena harus mengantarnya ke toko bunga " ucap sungmin

" bisa kah kalian tidak usah bermesraan di hadapanku ?" ucapku sinis

" wae ? dia kan yeojachinguku " ucap Sungmin sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Sungrin dan menarik Sungrin lebih dekat ke arahnya.

" terserah kau lah " ucapku kesal " ayo kita masuk ke dalam theater Soon sebelum aku muntah melihat mereka berdua " kataku sambil menarik tangan Soon ke dalam.

Soon terlihat kaget karena perlakuanku tiba tiba terhadapnya, tapi ia diam saja dan mengikuti ku masuk ke dalam theater.

Berada di dekat mereka bisa membuat emosi ku yg sudah kontrol bisa runtuh seketika.

Aku tak boleh seperti ini terus, bisa2 mereka akan curiga kalau aku menyukai Sungrin.

_o0o_

Sungrin's side

" bisa kah kalian tidak usah bermesraan di hadapanku ?" ucap Kyu

Aku bisa mendengar ada nada tak suka disana

" wae ? dia kan yeojachinguku " ucap Sungmin sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menarikku lebih dekat ke arahnya.

Aku kaget dengan perlakuan Sungmin yang tiba2 seperti ini. Kenapa sih dia itu suka sekali membuatku terkena penyakit jantung karena sikapnya terhadapku. Tak sadarkah ia jika sudah berada di dekatnya membuatku hampir tidak bisa bernafas ? semoga dia tak bisa mendengar detak jantungku yang berdetak 1000 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

" terserah kau lah " ucapnya kesal " ayo kita masuk ke dalam theater Soon sebelum aku muntah melihat mereka berdua " lanjutnya sambil menarik Soon ke dalam theater.

Aku bisa melihat semburat merah keluar dari wajah sahabatku akibat perlakuan spontan Kyu. Bagus sepertinya ini akan lebih mudah

" ayo kita juga masuk, sebentar lagi filmnya akan di mulai " ucap Sungmin membuyarkan lamunanku.

" ne, kajja " ucapku sambil tersenyum

_o0o_

Soon hee's side

Aku terkesiap kaget saat tiba2 Kyu menarik tanganku. Benar dugaanku, tangannya hangat, nyaman sekali di genggamnya seperti ini. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah. Tapi aku diam saja dan mengikuti Kyu masuk ke dalam theater.

Aku menyerahkan tiket yang sudah aku dan Sungrin beli kepada petugas yg berada di depan pintu theater.

Aku mengambil tempat di samping kanan Kyu. Berada di dekatnya seperti ini membuatku tak bisa berfikir dengan benar. Konsentrasi langsung buyar seketika dan sepertinya aku tak bisa melakukan semuanya dengan benar. Sekarang aku tahu apa yg di rasakan Sungrin saat dia berada di dekat Sungmin. Ternyata begini rasanya jatuh cinta.

Aku melirik ke arah sahabatku Sungrin, melihatnya asik menonton film sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, aku bersyukur dia bisa menemukan orang yang mencintainya. Dan berharap semoga pria di sebelahku ini membuka hatinya untukku.

" jangan melihat mereka kalau hanya membuat kau iri. nikmati saja filmnya " ucap Kyu pelan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar besar yang berada di depan kami

" aniyo, aku tidak iri, aku senang sahabatku bisa bahagia " kataku sambil tersenyum

" begitukah ?" gumamnya

" gereum "

" film ini membosankan, membuatku mengantuk, bolehkah aku meminjam bahumu ? aku ingin tidur, bangunkan saja jika film ini berakhir "ucapnya sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku.

Hampir saja jantungku berhenti berdetak. Sial. dia benar benar meruntuhkan pertahananku. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh rambut ikalnya dan berusaha fokus pada film yang sedang kami tonton. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil. Dia benar2 telah membuyarkan konsentrasiku. Dan hasilnya aku malah menonton wajahnya saat tertidur sampai pemutaran film berakhir.

_o0o_

Sungrin's side

Aku melirik kearah Soon dan sedikit kaget dengan apa yang aku lihat. Kyu tertidur di pundak Soon, dan sahabatku itu tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kyu. Aku tersenyum, sepertinya rencanaku akan berjalan lancar.

" ada apa rin-ah kau tiba2 tersenyum?" tanya Sungmin.

" Kyu tertidur di bahu Soon " ucapku pelan. Sepelan mungkin dan hanya bisa di dengar oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin melihat sekilas dan tersenyum. "Dia begadang semalam. Baru tidur jam 3 pagi karena bermain game. " ucapnya lembut

" pantas aku melihat ada kantung mata di bawah matanya. " ucapku

" sudah biarkan saja. Kita lanjutkan menonton saja." ucapnya

_o0o_

Author's side

" Kyu bisa kah kau mengantar Soon pulang ?" ucap sungmin saat sudah keluar dari bioskop.

" kenapa memangnya ?" tanya Kyu

" ani, eomma ingin bertemu Sungrin " jawab Sungmin. Sebenarnya dia berbohong saat bilang eommanya ingin bertemu Sungrin.

" ohh,, tak masalah lagi pula memang searah kok " ucap Kyu

" bagus lah " ucap Sungmin

" Soon kau tak apa kan pulang sama Kyu ?" tanya Sungrin sebelum pergi

" gwencana Sungrin, sampaikan saja salamku untuk Lee ahjumma " ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

" baiklah, kau hati2 yaa, apalagi terhadap evil ini " ucap Sungrin sambil menunjuk Kyu

" YAK ! siapa yang kau panggil evil, eoh " ucap Kyu kesal.

" sudah sudah , kami pergi ya. Annyeong " ucap sungmin sambil menarik Sungrin.

" cih, yeoja aneh yang menyebalkan " ujar Kyu kesal saat Sungrin dan Sungmin pulang

" yeoja aneh yang menyebalkan itu sahabatku Kyu " ucap Soon

" ah sudahlah lupakan saja. Kau lapar tidak ? kita makan dulu ya sebelum aku mengantarmu pulang, tenagaku terkuras habis jika sudah berurusan dengan yeoja menyebalkan itu " ucap Kyu

" terserah kau saja " ucap Soon

" bagus, ayo kita ke food court "

Food court

" kau sudah berteman berapa lama dengan Sungrin " kata Kyu tiba tiba

" sejak kecil. Wae ? " ucap Soon sambil memakan _Spaghetti bolognisse_ nya.

" kok kau betah sih berteman dengan yeoja menyebalkan seperti dia ?" ucap Kyu.

" Kyu, sahabatku itu tidak menyebalkan " ucap Soon sedikit kesal

" arraseo, arraseo " ucapnya

" kau ini kenapa sih Kyu ? Sungrin bilang kau selalu mencari masalah dengannya saat pertama kali kalian bertemu. Jangan bilang kau menyukai Sungrin ? karena aku sering melihat kau menatapnya intens " kata Soon

Kyu tersedak _Fettucinni _yang sedang di kunyahnya.

Sontak Soon langsung memberikan Kyu minum.

" gwencana ?" ucap Soon cemas

" ne, nan gwencana " ucapnya

" aku benar yah ? " ada nada sedih saat Soon mengatakannya

" a..a..aniyo bagaimana mungkin aku ... " ucap Kyu terbata

" jangan bohong, aku sudah membaca buku harianmu " potong Soon, ia berbohong dengan mengatakan membaca buku harian Kyu karena Sungrin yang menyuruhnya.

Kyu terdiam, dia tahu pasti lama kelamaan akan ada yang menyadari bahwa dia menyimpan perasaan terhadap Sungrin.

" mianhae, aku tak sengaja membacanya. Buku itu tergeletak di lantai, aku penasaran dan membukanya " ucap Soon lagi. Tak masalah jika ia harus berbohong agar pria ini mau jujur kepadanya.

" Kyu.. " Soon melembutkan nada bicaranya.

" aku sudah berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu, tapi sampai sekarang aku belum berhasil " ucapnya putus asa

" tidak kau belum berusaha sama sekali, kau tidak berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaanmu terhadap Sungrin. Kau bahkan tidak mau bersusah payah untuk mencari orang yang bisa membuatmu melupakan Sungrin. " nada bicara Soon agak meninggi. Dia sudah kehabisan akal bagaimana caranya agar pria ini bisa melihat keberadaannya.

Kyu tersentak mendengar Soon bicara, selama ini dia tak pernah mendengar Soon marah atau meninggikan suaranya, tersirat perasaan kecewa dalam ucapannya. Bukan ia tak tahu kalau selama ini Soon sering menatapnya diam2, dia tahu kalau Soon menyimpan perasaan padanya. Hanya saja ia memang tidak benar2 berusaha untuk mencari orang lain yang bisa menggantikan tempat Sungrin dihatinya.

Dan perkataan Soon barusan membuatnya tersadar untuk benar benar membuka hatinya untuk orang lain, dan mungkin Soon adalah orang yang tepat.

" mianhae " ucap Soon pelan saat menyadari perkataannya barusan

" gwencana, mungkin kau benar aku memang tidak benar2 berusaha untuk membuka hatiku untuk orang lain. Kalau begitu aku harus mencari yeoja yang bisa membuatku bisa melupakan Sungrin " ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Soon terdiam. Bukan ini yang dia mau, dia hanya ingin bahwa pria di depannya ini menyadari bahwa Soon benar2 mencintainya.

" tapi aku malas jika harus mencari belum tentu cocok. Bagaimana kau saja ? Soon bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja, eotthe ?" ucap Kyu.

To Be Continue

Hahahhah..

Itu si Kyu maen tembak aja anak orang..

Hohohohoh..

Ini Cuma pelarian atau emang Kyu mulai suka sama Soon?

Gue juga gak tau #dzinggg author stress..

Hahahhaha

Oke guys jangan lupa RCL yaaahhh..

Sampai bertemu di part selanjutnya.

Annyeong ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Nama : RoyalPumkin

Title : Love at The First Sight – part 4 -

Cast:

Lee sungmin

Han Sung Rin

Cho Kyuhyun

Han Soon Hee

Kim Ki Chan

Kim Joong Woon

Lee Dong Hae

Lee Hyuk Jae

Shin Dong Hee

Genre : Romantis, Friendship

Rating : PG 13

Lenght : Continue

Fb/Twitter/Blog : Bihantia Putry / RoyalPumkin0130 / .com

Note : wajib review, no bash, not like don't read ^^

mianhae baru post part 4.. lagi banyak deadline soalnya.. heheh ^^

part ini itu full oleh kisah SoonHee dan Kyuhyun..

ini bentuk permintaan maaf sama dongsaengku si hafita ayu karena udah ngedelay ni FF lama banget..

oke HAPPY READING GUYS ^^

Soonhee's side

" tapi aku malas jika harus mencari belum tentu cocok. Bagaimana kau saja ? Soon bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja, eotthe ?" ucap Kyu.

" hah ?" aku kaget akan ucapannya barusan, apa dia bilang ? memintaku untuk jadi yeojachingunya ? pendengaranku belum rusak kan ?

Kyu menggenggam tanganku "aku serius Soon, aku benar2 harus lepas dari bayang2 Sungrin. Aku tau kau orang yang bisa membuatku melupakannya, mau kah kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu dan melupakan Sungrin ? aku akan berusaha Soon" ucapnya melembut

" a..a..aku harus memikirkannya " bodoh, ini kesempatan bagus apa yang harus dipikirkan coba, Han Soon Hee bodoh.

Dia melepaskan genggamannya, melipat tangannya di dada. Dia mulai berfikir.

" baiklah, aku kasih kau waktu sampai besok, aku serius Soon. Dan aku tidak menerima kata tidak " ucapnya

" kalau aku menolak apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" ucapku

"lihat saja, kau pasti akan menjadi milikku, aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku mau Soon" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang aku suka. Apakah aku akan terperangkap bersama evil ini ? sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk.

_o0o_

Author's side

Kyu menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Soon.

" gomawo sudah mengantarku sampai rumah " ucap Soon

" _anytime_ " ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Soon pun tersenyum, membalikan badan untuk keluar dari dalam mobil. Tapi Kyu menahan tangannya. Dan membuat Soon berbalik ke arah Kyu.

Jantung Soon berdetak 1000 kali lipat. Tidak sadarkah Kyu setiap sentuhan2 kecil yang ia berikan kepada Soon berdampak buruk bagi tubuh dan jantungnya ?

" w..waeyo ? " ucap Soon terbata, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Heii, Kyu baru 2 jam yang lalu meminta Soon menjadi yeojachingunya, siapa yang tidak gugup saat ini ?

" hanya mengingatkan, waktumu itu cuma sampai besok sore " ujarnya

" arraseo, sekarang aku boleh pergi ?" ucap Soon

" ne, jaljayo Soon " ucapnya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Soon. Sentuhan ini sukses membuat wajah Soon memerah.

" ah ne, jaljayo. Annyeong jumuseyo " ucapnya sambil keluar dari mobil Kyu.

Soon masih menunggu sampai mobil Kyu hilang dari pandangannya. Bukankah ini yang ia mau ? Kyu mengaggapnya ada. Ia bisa lihat ketulusan di mata Kyu saat mengatakannya. Tapi haruskah ia menerima namja itu ? membuat Kyu jatuh cinta padanya ?

Dia menghela nafas berat dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Biarlah itu menjadi urusan besok. Sekarang ia benar2 lelah dan ingin istirahat dengan tenang.

Baru saja hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah Soon sudah di kagetkan oleh sosok Kyu yang sedang bersender di depan mobilnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Soon

" apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" ucap Soon saat sudah berada di samping namja itu

" menjemputmu " ucap Kyu singkat

" hah ? menjemputku ? untuk apa ?" ucap Soon bingung

" yup, mulai hari ini aku akan mengantar jemput kau ke kampus " ucap Kyu dengan tersenyum

" mwo ! " teriak Soon

" sudah tak usah kaget begitu, ini hanya permulaan, sudahlah masuk saja kita harus berangkat ke kampus sekarang kalau tidak kita akan terlambat " ucap Kyu sambil menarik tangan Soon dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Soon hanya bisa pasrah saat di suruh masuk ke dalam mobil. Ternyata Kyu benar benar serius akan ucapannya kemarin.

Selama perjalanan menuju kampus pun Soon hanya diam saja, sesekali melirik ke arah Kyu yang konsentrasi menyetir.

" kalau ingin memandangku pandang saja, tak usah melirik lirik begitu " ucap Kyu tiba tiba

" heh ?!" sontak Soon merasakan wajahnya memerah. " a-aku tidak melirikmu " ucapnya gugup

" jinja ? tapi mengapa kau gugup begitu ?" ucap Kyu sambil tersenyum ke arahnya

" aku tidak gugup, berhentilah menggodaku Kyu " ucap Soon memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela

" wae ? aku suka menggodamu, mukamu terlihat lucu saat aku menggodamu "

Soon tidak menjawab. Dia meresakan detak jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali. Berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak pernah berhasil. Karena namja itu benar benar membuatnya tak bisa membuatnya berpikir jernih.

_o0o_

Author's side

"Soon bagaimana kemarin ? aku meneleponmu berkali2 tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya" ucap Sungrin saat mereka bertiga sedang makan siang di kantin.

"kau tau, dia memintaku untuk menjadi yeojachingunya" ucap Soon tak bersemangat

"HAH ?" ucap sungrin dan Kimchan bersamaan. Mereka saling pandang lalu kemudian memandang soon

"aish, kalian berisik" ucap Soon

"lalu kenapa sepertinya kau tidak suka ?" ucap Kimchan

"entahlah. aku masih shock akan pernyataan dia kemarin. Bahkan tadi pagi itu dia menjemputku. Aku bahkan belum menjawabnya. Eotthokke ?" ucap Soon sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dalam lipatan tangannya.

"kau harus mengikuti kata hatimu Soon. Lagipula kau kan menyukainya. Lalu apa masalahnya?" ucap Sungrin

"aku takut tidak bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku. Aku takut patah hati karena dia tidak bisa lepas dari bayang2mu Sungrin" ucap Soon sedih

Sungrin tersentak dengan ucapan sahabat yang paling disayanginya ini. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyu terhadapnya.

Sungrin mengangkat kepala Soon dan menatapnya tepat di kedua manik matanya.

"Soon dengarkan aku. Aku akan memastikan Kyu tidak akan menyakitimu. Karena jika dia berani atau bahkan berpikir untuk menyakitimu aku yang akan menghajarnya. Jadi tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, arraseo!" ucap Sungrin

Soon mengangguk kan kepalanya. Sungrin pun tersenyum melihatnya dam melepaskan tangannya.

"lagi pula siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Han Soon Hee, bukan begitu Kimchan?" ucap Sungrin sambil menoleh ke arah Kimchan

"ada kok" ucap Kimchan

"nugu ? kau tahu hampir di semua namja akan melirik ke arahnya jika dia berjalan dan tidak sedikit yang jatuh cinta padanya" ucap Sungrin

"Lee Sungmin" ucap Kimchan

"Yak. Jelas saja dia kan hanya terpesona kepadaku saja" ucap Sungrin

Soon tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya ini. Ya Sungrin benar, dia harus mengikuti kata hatinya. Dia pun belum mencoba menaklukan evil itu. Lagipula bukankah ini yang selama ini dia harapkan? Sekarang dia tahu apa yang harus dia katakan pada Kyu nanti.

_o0o_

Kyu's side

Aku sedang berada di rooftop kampus bersama Sungmin. Ya ini adalah tempat favorite kami. Karena tak ada yang menggangu kami jika disni. Dan kami bisa latihan dengan tenang. Biasanya Shindong dan Eunhyuk berlatih menari. Donghae berlatih menyanyi sesekali berlatih dance diajari oleh _partner in crime_ nya Hyukkie. Sungmin bermain gitar. Dan jangan tanya apa yang aku lakukan, bermain game tentu saja. Tapi hari ini hanya aku dan Sungmin yang berada di atap. Entahlah sisanya kemana.

"Kyu aku dengar dari Sungrin kau menembak Soon kemarin. Apa itu benar ? kenapa kau tak bilang kepadaku ?" ucap Sungmin tiba2

"iya benar, aku lupa memberitahumu" ucapku masih fokus dengan PSP ku

"bukankah dulu kau bilang tidak tertarik padanya? Kenapa sekarang kau menembaknya? Kau tidak berniat untuk memainkannya kan?" cecarnya

"tentu saja tidak. Aku serius kok. Lagi pula jika aku melukai Soon aku bisa di hajar oleh Sungrin. Kau tahu kan pacarmu itu mengerikan jika sudah marah" ucapku

"YAK! Tentu saja dia akan menghajarmu jika kau hanya main2 dengan sahabatnya"

"sudahlah. Aku tidak akan macam2 terhadapnya, lagi pula dia belum menjawabnya" ucapku.

"dia belum menjawabnya ? jinja ?"

"huum, aku memberinya waktu untuk berfikir sampai nanti sore"

"kalau dia menolakmu bagaimana?"

"tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun, lihat saja dia pasti menjadi milikku"

"cih, percaya diri sekali kau"

"itu kenyataan Lee Sungmin, sudahlah berhenti menggangguku, kau membuatku tidak konsen" ucapku ketus.

Aku kan tidak mungkin bilang kalau aku mendekati Soon hanya untuk melupakan Sungrin, bisa2 aku dihajarnya. Dan bisa2 persahabatan kami hancur, tidak tidak aku tidak mau itu sampai terjadi.

Drrrttt,,ddrrttt..drrrttt..

Aku mengambil ponselku, ada pesan masuk dari Soon

Sender : Soonhee

_Aku sudah tahu jawabannya, bisakah kau datang ke taman belakang sekarang?_

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan itu, aku tahu pasti Soon akan menerimaku, entahlah aku begitu percaya diri dia tidak akan menolakku.

Aku save game yang sedang ku mainkan dan mematikan PSP ku

" kau mau kemana ?" ucap Sungmin saat melihatku bangkit

"ke taman belakang" ucapku singkat

"mau apa kesana?"

"nanti aku ceritakan. Sudah yah aku pergi dulu" ucapku sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"YAK! Aishh jinja !" aku masih bisa mendengar umpatan Sungmin saat menuruni tangga.

_o0o_

SoonHee's side

Drttt,, drrtt,,

One message

Sender : Evil's Kyu

_5 menit aku akan sampai kesana_

jantungku berdetak sangat cepat sekali saat ini. Aku benar2 gugup. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku katakan padanya, tapi tetap saja itu membuatku sangat gugup.

Tuk,,tuk,,tuk..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahku.. itu pasti dia. Aku benar2 tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungku, kau tau sepertinya jantungku akan melompat begitu saja saat mendengar suara itu semakin mendekat.

"jadi apa jawabanmu?" ucap Kyu saat sudah di belakangku. Aku memang tidak membalikkan tubuhku untuk melihatnya. Aku terlalu takut untuk menatap matanya. Mata yang bisa membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan jika menatapnya.

Kyu membalikkan tubuhku saat aku tak kunjung membalikkan tubuhku.

"pandang aku jika aku sedang bicara, aku tak suka di acuhkan" ucapnya " jadi apa jawabanmu,hmm ?" ucapnya lembut, Sambil membelai pipiku dan memainkan rambutku yang terjuntai di pipiku.

Aku mungkin akan jatuh jika dia tak menahan tanganku. Sentuhan tangannya benar2 membuatku susah untuk berfikir. Otakku macet dan tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan.

Oke tenang Soon. Tenang.

" aku..aku mau jadi yeojachingumu " ucapku menatap tepat di kedua manik matanya.

Dia tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. Senyum termanis yang pernah aku lihat. Bukan senyum evilnya yang biasa ia keluarkan.

Tiba tiba dia meraih pinggangku dan memelukku. Meletakkan kepalanya di pundakku. Aku bisa mencium aroma _shave_ yang kluar dr tubuhnya. Jantungku berdetak gila gilaan dengan perlakuannya yang tiba tiba ini.

"aku tahu kau tak akan bisa menolak pesonaku Han Soon Hee" ucapnya. Aku dapat merasakan nafasnya di leherku saat dia mengucapkan itu. Membuat tubuhku merinding.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ya dia benar, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

_o0o_

Sungrin's side

Aku tersenyum melihat kejadian di depan mataku. Ya Kyu memeluk Soon. Tanpa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan aku pun tahu mereka telah bersatu.

Aku yakin aku menyerahkan Soon pada orang yang tepat.

"jadi, kau punya hobby baru untuk mengintai orang diam2 Rin-ah?" ucap seseorang di belakangku. Aku terentak. Tanpa menoleh pun aku tau dia siapa. Karena Cuma dia yang bisa membuat jantungku berdetak cepat, seperti ada segerombolan penabuh genderang perang didadaku.

"Min-ya, kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung. Jangan muncul tiba2 seperti itu ah" kataku sambil membalikkan tubuhku mengahadapnya.

Dia hanya tersenyum melihatku. Senyum favoritku.

"apakah kau sudah selesai bermain detektive detectivanmu Rin-ah?" ucapnya lagi

"sejak kapan kau berada disini? mengapa aku tak mendengar suara langkah kakimu?"ucapku sambil menyilangkan tanganku di dada

"sejak kau tersenyum melihat mereka berpelukan. Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Rin-ah. Apakah kau sudah selesai berperan seperti _Hercule Poirot_ ?" ucapnya mengulang pertanyaannya

Aku menautkan kedua alisku, kemudian tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya.

"hahahahha.. _Hercule poirot_? Kau ini ada2 saja Min-ya. Lagi pula _Hercule Poirot _itu jarang sekali mengintai , biasanya dia menyuruh sahabatnya_ Captain Arthur Hastings _untuk mengintai Min-ya " ucapku tertawa

Grep

Tiba tiba dia memelukku. Sontak membuatku terdiam. Tubuhku menegang, tak dapat di gerakkan akibat perlakuan dia yang tiba tiba seperti ini. ini kedua kalinya dia memelukku. Pelukannnya hangat, aku dapat mencium aroma _Aigner_ favoritku yang berakibat membuat sistem kerja tubuhku tidak dapat bekerja sebagaimana mestinya.

"kau tidak menjawabku Rin-ah. Aku tanya kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya pelan. Aku dapat merasakan deru nafasnya di tengkukku.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menjawabnya

"temani aku makan yah..aku lapar" ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sudah pernah ku bilangkan, dia bisa bersikap kekanak kanakan. Tapi itu yang aku suka darinya.

" kajja " ucapnya sambil menarikku ke arah kantin

_o0o_

Author's side

Kantin kampus

"kau ingin makan apa ?" ucap Sungmin

"aku sudah makan tadi dengan Kimchan dan Soon, aku menemanimu saja yah " ucap Sungrin

"tidak bisa, masa aku makan dan kau hanya diam saja melihatku makan?" ucap Sungmin

"tapi aku sudah kenyang "

"bagaimana kau ku pesankan parfait fruit saja. Mau tidak?" bujuk Sungmin. Dia tahu Sungrin tidak akan menolak jika di belikan ice cream.

"parfait friut ? mau mau mau " ucap Sungrin antusias. Bingo tebakan Sungmin tepat.

"yasudah kau tunggu sini yah aku beli makanannya dulu " ucap Sungmin seraya bangkit dari kursinya menuju counter makanan.

Sepeninggal Sungmin, Sungrin mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kantin. Kantinnya ramai. Ya karena istirahat masih berlangsung 1 jam lagi. Tiba tiba matanya menangkap couple baru berjalan memasuki kantin.

Sungrin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Soon sambil memanggil namanya

"Soon, disini disini" teriak Sungrin

Soon tersenyum ke arah Sungrin dan berjalan ke arahnya. Setibanya dimeja Sungrin Soon mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sungrin dan Kyu duduk di sampingnya

" jadi ? mana traktiran makanku ?" ucap Sungrin tiba tiba

" heh?" ucap Soon kaget

" jangan mengeluarkan tampang seperti itu. Aku tahu kalian sudah jadian kan ?" ucapku

" dari mana kau tau ? Yak ! kau mengintip kami ya !" ucap Kyu

" menurutmu?" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Bisa kulihat rona merah di wajah Soon. Dia benar2 bahagia. Awas saja jika Kyu berani menyakitinya. Aku akan menghajarnya.

" Kyu jaga dia baik2, berani kau membuatnya nangis kau berhadapan denganku, arrachi!" ancamku.

Kyu memutar matanya imajinatif, seakan2 dia sudah tau aku akan bicara seperti ini.

" arraseo ! aku lapar, Soon kau ingin makan apa ?" ucap Kyu

" hah? Oh aku sudah kenyang " ucap Soon

" oh, yasudah aku pesan makan dulu " ucap Kyu sambil pergi ke arah couter makanan.

Aku tersenyum ke arah Soon, senang rasanya melihatnya bisa bersama orang yang ia cintai.

" aku tau kau akan menerimanya " ucapku

" ya tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Menaklukan namja evil seperti dia, aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya ." ucap Soon

" tentu saja kau bisa. Aku yakin dalam waktu kurang dari 1 bulan dia akan sepenuhnya mencintaimu. " ucapku yakin

" bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu rin-ah ?"

" aku punya rencana, dan intuisi perempuanku mengatakan rencana ini akan membuat Kyu sadar akan perasaannya sendiri "

" rencana ? kau punya rencana apa lagi eoh? " ucapnya

" kalau rencanaku berhasil, kau harus membelikanku headphone _Velodyne vPulse_ terbaru " ucapku

" memang berapa harganya ?"

" USD 99 "

"MWO ! $99 ? itu bearti 94.700 won ! YAK kau mau membuatku bangkrut eoh?" ucapnya kesal.

"hahaha, aniyo. Uang segitu mah tidak ada apa2nya bagimu Soon. Sebanding dengan hasilnya nanti, anggaplah sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku nanti, hmm?" ucapku

"arraseo, aku akan membelikan itu untukmu. Jadi apa rencanamu ?" ucap Soon

"_come here i will explain my planning_"

Soon memajukan tubuhnya mendengarkan apa yang aku ucapkan.

" kau yakin ini akan berhasil ?" ucapnya ragu

" _abolutly yes. It's will be succeded_ " ucapku tersenyum.

Ya aku sangat yakin rencana ini akan berhasil. 97% akan berhasil.

_o0o_

Author's side

" abolutly yes. It's will be succeded " ucap Sungrin sambil tersenyum

" apanya yang akan berhasil Rin-ah ?" ucap Sungmin sambil meletakkan makanan yang dia bawa di meja dan duduk di sebelah Sungrin. Di ikuti Kyu yg duduk di sebelah Soon

Terlihat Sungrin kaget dan salah tingkah.

" heh, emm.. itu.. " ujar Sungrin gugup

" kau kenapa jadi gugup gtu, eoh ? merencanakan sesuatu eoh ?" ucap Kyu

" aniyo. Kalian mengaggetkan ku tadi. Itu sebabnya aku gugup " ucap Sungrin membela diri. Soon menahan agar tawanya tak meledak. Sahabatnya terlihat lucu saat sedang gugup.

" cih, alasan saja kau "

" sudah sudah, kalian ini apa tidak capek apa tiap hari bertengkar terus. Rin-ah ini parfait fruit mu. Harus di habiskan, ne?" ucap sungmin sambil memberikan parfait fruit itu kepada Sungrin. Wajah Sungrin langsung berbinar saat melihat ice cream di depannya.

" gamsahamnida " ucapnya senang dan langsung menyendok parfait fruitnya itu.

" ini tiramissu untukmu Soon. Tadi Sungmin menyuruhku untuk membelikanmu sesuatu, dia bilang tak bagus kau hanya diam melihat kami makan " ucapnya datar

Sungmin menendang kaki Kyu dari bawah meja dan memberi tatapan 'jangan-bicara-seperti-itu-pabbo'.

" tapi aku yang pilih makanannya " ucap Kyu.

Soon tersenyum " gomawo " ucapnya dan langsung memakan tiramissu nya.

" hmmm.. masshita.. " ucap Soon senang

Kyu menatap Soon, dia merutuki dirinya, mulutnya memang benar benar kejam dan tidak bisa di kontrol.

"Kyu, mengapa makanannya tidak di makan ? kau bilang tadi lapar." ucap Soon

"Ah iya" ucap Kyu tersenyum. Senyum termanis yang pernah dia keluarkan.

Sungrin dan Sungmin saling pandang. Kyu tersenyum manis ? Sepertinya itu bisa di masukan ke _Guiness Book Record_ ! itu hal langka sekali.

"Min-ya sepertinya kita berhasil" ucap Sungrin berbisik.

"huum, kau lihatkan dia tersenyum. Dia tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu, biasanya hanya smirk yg di keluarkan. Dia selalu mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi jika sedang bersama Soon" ucap Sungmin

"Min-ya aku punya ide. Bikin mereka iri seperti saat kita nonton bioskop waktu itu, eotthe?" ucapku

"ahh,, benar itu kita buat mereka iri" ucap Sungmin sambil menggeser bangkunya lebih dekat ke arah Sungrin.

"Rin-ah kau mau mencoba makananku? Buka mulutmu..aaaa" ucap Sungmin sambil menyuapkan makanannya ke Sungrin

Sungrin memakan makanan yg di suapkan Sungmin untuknya.

"masshita?" ujar Sungmin, dan mendapat anggukan dari Sungrin " hmm masshita"

Sungmin mengusap lembut puncak kepala Sungrin. Bisa di lihat wajah dan telinga Sungrin langsung memerah. Dia selalu bereaksi seperti ini jika Sungmin memberikan sentuhan sentuhan lembut.

"oh ayolah, aku sedang makan ini. Aku tidak berminat menonton kalian pacaran." ucap Kyu kesal.

"wae? Kau kan bisa bermesraan dengan Soon, dia kan pacarmu sekarang" ucap Sungmin.

Soon tersedak tiramissu yang sedang di makannya. Sontak Kyu langsung memberikan minum kepada Soon.

" yak, gwencana ?" ucap Kyu panik.

" ne, gwencana " ucap Soon pelan. Wajahnya memerah.

" aishh, sudahlah. Kita pindah meja ke sebelah sana saja. Mereka membuatku kesal. Kajja Soon " ucap Kyu sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanannya dan makanan Soon

Sungmin dan Sungrin tersenyum penuh arti. Mereka memang pintar sekali memanas manasi Kyu. Dan bodohnya Kyu selalu termakan hasutan mereka tanpa tahu apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan. Mereka berfikir Kyu itu harus di sadarkan oleh perasaanya sendiri dan menyingkirkan semua sikap arogannya yang membuatnya tidak mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dia mempunyai perasaan terhadap Soon.

_o0o_

Soonhee's side

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan kalau kau melihat orang yang kau cintai itu bahagia meskipun bukan kau yang di sampingnya itu bisa membuatmu bahagia juga. Tapi aku rasa itu terlalu munafik. Aku juga ingin memiliki orang yang aku cintai sepenuhnya.

Sekarang aku mempunyai orang yang aku cintai. Tapi hatinya tidak sepenuhnya milikku. Aku masih harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan hati dan cintanya. Aku akan bersabar menunggu itu semua. Karena aku percaya suatu hari nanti cinta dan pikirannya hanya akan terpusat padaku.

"Soon kau melamun lagi" ucap Kyu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepadaku.

Kami ada di taman belakang rumahku. Setiap hari minggu Kyu tak pernah absen untuk kerumahku, ya meski yang dilakukannya hanya bermain game. Dan aku hanya menemaninya bermain game.

Kyu mematikan PSP'a dan menatapku. "kau bosan yah ?" ucapnya dan hanya di jawab anggukan olehku.

" mau pergi ke suatu tampat ?" ujarnya lagi

" kemana ?"

" ke suatu tempat, kau pasti suka "

" baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu yah " ucapku lalu bangkit menuju kamarku untuk ganti baju.

Setengah berlari aku menuju kamarku. Membuka lemari pakaian ku dan mencari baju yang akan aku kenakan. Ini pertama kalinya Kyu mengajak ku jalan setelah kita pacaran.

Setelah berkutat dengan lemari pakaianku aku memutuskan untuk memakai celana jins biru laut, sweeter rajut berwarna peach dan sepatu flat shoes berwarna senada.

Sebelum turun ke bawah aku memastikan penampilanku sempurna. Rambut ikalku aku biarkan tergerai. Oke perfect.

" Kyu aku sudah siap " ucapku begitu sudah ada di sampingnya lagi. Dia mematikan PSPnya dan berpaling padaku. Bisa ku lihat sepersekian detik raut wajahnya berubah, seperti terpesona. Tapi langsung berubah lagi dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

Ada perasaan bangga bisa membuatnya terpesona olehku.

" kajja kita pergi " ucapnya.

_o0o_

Kyu's side

Sesekali aku melirik Soon yang sedang fokus dengan pemandangan dr jendela mobil. Headphone terpasang di telinga kirinya, sesekali dia mengutak atik Iphone nya. Dia terlihat cantik sekali. Bahkan aku tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terpesonaku tadi. Dia benar benar cantik dengan caranya sendiri. Jinja.. nomu yeppo..

"apakah masih lama ? kita sudah hampir 2 jam lebih perjalanan dan kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku akan pergi kemana" ucap Soon

"tenang saja aku tidak akan menculikmu. Kau pasti suka dengan tempat yang akan kita tuju" ucap ku masih tetap fokus dengan jalanan.

"kau begitu yakin sekali aku akan suka dengan tempat yang akan kita tuju, bagaimana jika aku tidak menyukainya?" Aku bisa merasakan ada nada kesal di ucapannya aku maklum, memang sudah hampir 2 jam lebih kita berkendara, dia pasti bosan dan kesal.

"kau akan suka, tenang saja 15 menit lagi kita akan sampai"

Aku membelokkan mobilku keluar dari jalan raya dan mulai memasuki jalan yang di sebelah kirinya ditumbuhi pohon2 rindang, dan di sebelah kanannya terbentang hamparan laut yang indah.

Bisa kulihat Soon terpana dengan pemandangan indah yang terhampar di hadapannya.

Ada perasaan bangga saat melihatnya, membuatku tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"kau membawaku ke pantai?" pekik Soon senang

"hmm, kau suka ?" ucapku

"nomu joahe, gomawo" ucapnya senang

"kita cari tempat parkir dulu,ne?" dia hanya menganggukkan senang kepalanya. Dia benar2 senang aku bawa ke tempat ini. Ada perasaan senang memenuhi hatiku saat melihatnya tersenyum. Senyumnya mampu membuatku tenang.

Kami turun dari mobil saat sudah menemukan tempat parkir.

"Kita dimana ?" tanyanya

"Sokcho beach, kau suka ?"

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Benar2 terlihat senang saat aku bawa ke tempat ini.

Pantai Sokcho terkenal dengan pohon pohon pinus yang indah yang berdiri dengan bangga di sepanjang pantai berpasir putih tersebut. Salah satu manfaat dari pantai ini khususnya adalah bahwa ada banyak tempat wisata di daerah sekitarnya termasuk danau Yeongnangho dan gunung Seoraksan, salah satu pegunungan Korea yang paling terkenal.

"ayo kita kesana" ujar Soon senang. Terlihat dia benar2 menikmati pemandangan yang ada di sini. Itu bearti pengorbananku menyetir selama hampir 2 jam lebih tidak sia sia. Terbayar sudah dengan melihat senyumnya yang membuatku terasa tenang.

Kami menyusuri tepi pantai dengan menenteng sepatu kami masing2. Pantai ini benar benar indah. Jangan kau tanya mengapa aku membawanya kesini. Aku tak suka keramaian seperti Lotte world atau tempat tempat yang lain. Disini membuatku nyaman.

"terimakasih Kyu kau telah membawaku ke tempat indah ini" ujarnya senang

"kau ingin kesini lagi?"

"aku hanya ingin kesini jika bersamamu"

"aku akan membawamu kesini lagi,jika kau mau. Setiap tanggal 1 januari disini ada festival Haedoji(sunrise). Kau mau tidak kita kesini lagi pas tahun baru?" dia terlihat berfikir

"bukankah itu hari ulang tahun Sungmin?" ujarnya.

Ah iya aku lupa kalau sahabatku berulang tahun tanggal segitu.

"dia sudah punya Sungrin. Tak apa kan kita bersenang2 tanpa mereka?" ucapku serius

"kau yakin Sungmin tidak akan marah?" ucapnya ragu

"aku yang akan bicara padanya,kau tak usah khawatirkan soal itu. Jadi, kau mau tidak kesini lagi bersamaku ?" aku mengulang pertanyaanku. Dan kali ini dia mengiyakan.

"kita ke dermaga yuk, disana kita bisa mendapatkan sushi segar, kau lapar kan?"ajakku

"huumm.. aku lapar.. tapi nanti kita kesini lagi gak ? aku ingin melihat sunset dari atas jembatan itu"

"iya nanti kita kesini lagi sebelum pulang, kajja" aku menggenggam tangannya, tangannya terasa kecil di genggaman tanganku, ada perasaan aneh menelungkupi hatiku saat menggenggam tangannya. Apa aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya? Entahlah aku belum bisa memastikannya

_o0o_

Soonhee's side

Hari ini Kyu benar2 membuatku semakin mencintainya, kau tau aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku hampir melompat keluar saat dia menggenggam lembut tanganku. Genggaman tangannya membuatku merasa hangat dan nyaman. Tuhan bisakah kau menghentikan waktu sekrang juga? Aku tak ingin hari ini berlalu begitu cepat.

Kami ada di pasar tradisional sekarang. Kyu bilang kita bisa mendapatkan sushi segar disini. Dan dia benar. Kami memang menemukan sushi yang segar disini. Ahh, tempat ini benar benar indah, sempurna.

Tuhan tidak mengabulkan permintaanku, waktu benar2 berlalu begitu cepat. Ini sudah sore dan matahari hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Kyu menepati janjinya untuk membawaku ke pantai, dan disini lah kami sekarang.

Menikmati semilir angin sore di tepi pantai. Bisa kudengan deburan ombak di bawah sana. Benar2 membuatku tenang, melupakan kepenatan sejenak. Aku benar2 tidak ingin pergi dari tempat ini.

Aku melirik Kyu yang berada di sampingku. Matanya terpejam seakan menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa kami. Wajahnya benar benar damai. Ketampanannya melebihi manusia manapun. Seperti malaikat, ya malaikat maut. Karena auranya benar2 membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

Tanpa sadar aku mengulurkan tanganku, menyentuh wajahnya. Awalnya dia kaget akan perlakuanku yang tiba2 tapi dia tak bergerak sama sekali. aku membelai pipinya, hati hati sekali seakan dia itu porselen yang bisa pecah begitu mudah. Tapi tak lama, aku bisa merasakan seperti tersengat listrik begitu menyentuh kulitnya. Aku langsung menarik tanganku.

"mianhae" ucapku pelan menundukan kepalaku

"gwencana, kau bisa melakukannya sesukamu, aku tidak keberatan" sontak aku menatapnya dan dia tersenyum kepadaku.

Apa ini bisa di bilang kabar baik? Apa hatinya mulai berpaling kepadaku?

"Soon" panggilnya. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Tapi pandangannya menerawang ke depan.

"apakah aku membuatmu menunggu lama sekali? maukah kau berbaik hati untuk menungguku sebentar lagi?" dia menolehkan kepalanya dan matanya menatap tepat di manik mataku, aku bisa melihat ketulusan dalam ucapannya.

"aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan tulus mencintaiku, dan sampai hari ini aku masih percaya suatu hari itu akan datang" dia tersenyum mendengar ucapanku. Mengusap pelan puncak kepala ku.

_o0o_

Kyu's side

"aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan tulus mencintaiku, dan sampai hari ini aku masih percaya suatu hari itu akan datang" aku masih terngiang ngiang oleh ucapannya tadi sore di pantai Sokcho.

Aku mulai mengingat2 kejadian hari ini. Dia tertawa riang sepanjang hari ini. Bermain air yang membuat kami basah kuyup, untung saja di pasar tradisional ada penjual pakaian, jika tidak kami mungkin bisa masuk angin.

Aku mengambil ponsel ku yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidurku. Menatap wallpaper yang terpampang disana. Ya foto Soon yang aku ambil diam diam. Menyusuri wajah cantiknya. Apakah aku belum bisa mencintainya? Aku masih belum tau. Aku masih harus mencari tahu tentang ini.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku saat memasuki kelas. Soon tidak ada, tasnya pun tak ada. Aku memang tidak menjemputnya seperti biasa karena dia bilang aku tak usah menjemputnya hari ini. Aku pun tak menanyakannya kenapa.

"hei Soon kemana?" tanyaku pada Sungrin

Dia menatapku heran, seperti aku baru saja menanyakan apakah matahari terbit dari timur atau barat.

"dia tidak masuk hari ini, mungkin seterusnya" ucapnya dingin

"wae?"

"dia pergi ke New York. Dia bilang ayahnya di pindah tugaskan disana" tersirat nada sedih di ucapannya

"mwo ! kapan dia berangkat? Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku?" ucapku gusar

"nanti sore. Cih, kekasih macam apa kau pacarmu akan pergi tapi kau... Yak mau kemana kau Cho Kyuhyun !"

Aku langsung melesat pergi,tak perdulikan teriakan Sungrin. Tidak.. aku tak ingin kehilangan dia. Aku tak mau merutuki kebodohanku seumur hidupku dengan melepasnya begitu saja.

Aku berusaha menghubunginya saat dalam perjalanan kerumahnya tapi dia tak kunjung menjawab teleponku. Aku benar benar seperti orang gila. Memacu kendaraan dengan kecepatan hampir 120 km/hr. Tak perduli oleh klakson yang berbunyi marah akibat aku menyalip mobil mobil mereka. Pikiranku hanya mengarah ke rumahnya.

Aku menutup kasar pintu mobilku saat tiba di depan rumahnya, setengah berlari menuju pintu dan menekan tidak sabar pintu rumahnya.

Tubuhku membeku saat dia membuka pintu rumahnya. Alisnya mengkerut saat melihatku, menatapku heran.

"Kyu, apa yang kau.. " ucapanya terputus saat aku menariknya dalam pelukanku. Mengirup dalam dalam aroma tubuhnya seakan akan aku baru menemukan oksigenku yang hilang

"kumohon, jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini" aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Tidak, aku tak mau kehilangannya saat aku mulai menyadari aku mencintainya.

_o0o_

Soon's side

Aku bergegas turun saat mendengar bel pintu rumahku berdering terus. Siapa sih yang memencet bel seperti itu, dan kemana Jung ahjumma harusnya dia yang membukakan pintu.

Saat pintu ku buka kudapati sosok Kyu sedang disana, nafasnya tersengal seperti habis berlari. Aku menautkan alisku. Heran, mengapa dia ada disini bukannya berada di kampus.

"Kyu, apa yang kau.." ucapanku terputus saat dia menarikku dalam pelukannya. Tubuhku menegang akibat tindakanya tiba tiba seperti ini. Mulutku kelu, tak dapat berkata apapun.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini" aku bisa merasakan dia mengeratkan pelukannya. Pergi dia bilang? Aku kan tidak akan pergi kemana mana.

"Kyu aku tak akan pergi kemanapun. Aku tetap disini tidak akan kemana mana Kyu" ucapku masih berada di pelukannya.

Sontak dia melepaskan pelukannya. Menatapku heran

"bukankah kau akan pergi ke New York hari ini karena appa mu akan di pindahkan kesana?" ucapnya

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya.

"Kyu,, appa memang pergi ke New York hari ini tapi aku tidak ikut. Aku tetap disini Kyu. Aku tak ingin pindah pindah kampus lagi. Kau pikir semudah itu mengurus semuanya" ucapku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"lalu mengapa kau tidak ingin ku jemput hari ini? Dan mengapa kau tak mengangkat ponselmu?" cecarnya

"aku mau menemani appa sebelum dia berangkat Kyu. Itu sebabnya aku menyuruhmu tak usah menjemputku. Karena aku akan berangkat siang ke kampus dan soal aku tak menjawab teleponmu aku sedang di kamar appa, membantunya packing dan ponselku ada di kamar Kyu"

"Han Sungrin brengsek. Dia menipuku dengan mengatakan kau akan pergi ke New York dan tak akan kembali lagi" bisa kulihat wajahnya kesal. Sungrin pasti mengerjainya lagi, atau menjalankan rencananya. Tapi mengapa Kyu sampai menuju kesini? Apa itu tandanya dia takut kehilangan diriku?

"kau takut kehilanganku Kyu?" ucapanku sontak membuatnya diam. Tubuhnya menegang. Bisa kurasakan itu "apa itu tandanya hatimu mulai berpaling padaku Kyu?"

Aku menatapnya. Menuntut jawabannya atas pertanyaannya.

"pabbo. Aku berlari dan memacu kendaraanku dengan kecepatan hampir 120 km/hr hanya untuk sampai disini. Seperti orang gila aku hari ini. Mencegah agar kau tak akan lepas dari pandangannku, hilang dari jarak pandanganku atau apapun yang membuatku kehilangan pusat tata surya hidupku. kau fikir itu semua untuk apa? Apa artinya itu semua bagimu? Bisa kah kau menjawabnya sendiri?"

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibirku.

"aku tahu Kyu" ucapku

"jadi, jangan pernah atau berniat untuk pergi dariku, karena kalau kau sampai melakukan itu aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak akan kau pernah bayangkan sebelumnya. Arrachi" terdengar seperti ancaman buatku. Tapi aku suka ancaman itu. Keren bukan.

_o0o_

Author's side

Setelah mengantar appa Soon mereka langsung berangkat ke kampus. Dan langsung menuju kantin, karena saat mereka tiba betepatan dengan jam makan siang.

Begitu melihat Sungrin di kantin yang sedang makan bersama Sungmin dan Kimchan, Kyu langsung menghampiri Sungrin dan memukul kepala Sungrin menggunakan buku yang sedang ia pegang.

PLAK !

"YAK ! APPO BABBO ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH !" Sungrin tak terima di pukul begitu saja langsung bangkit dan hendak menginjak kaki Kyu tapi Kyu berhasil menghindarinya karena ia tahu apa yang akan Sungrin lakukan.

"kau menipuku tadi pagi dengan mengatakan Soon akan pergi ke New York dan tak akan kembali lagi, itu balasan karena kau telah berbohong padaku Han Sung Rin"

"jika aku tak berbohong padamu kau tak akan menyadari perasaanmu sendiri bahwa kau memang mencintai sahabatku ini bukan" ucap Sungrin

"aku memang mencintainya pabbo, kau fikir untuk apa aku memacarinya jika tidak mencintainya"

"Yak, kau fikir.."

"SUNGMIN OPPA!" ucapan Sungrin terpotong oleh ucapan seorang gadis yang langsung memeluk Sungmin begitu tiba tiba.

Mereka semua terdiam. Sungrin menatap gadis itu "apa apaan gadis ini tiba tiba datang dan memeluk Sungmin. Siapa sih dia dan mengapa Sungmin hanya diam saja di peluk peluk olehnya." Batin Sungrin

Sungmin menatap tak percaya gadis yang sedang memeluknya saat ini. Apa yang dia lakukan disni. Dan mengapa dia bisa menemukan Sungmin disini.

To Be Continue

Whoaaaaaaaa..

Ada new comer !

Hohohohohoho...

Siapa yaahh ?

Hahhahaha...

Sumpah ngeliad nih pantai pengen langsung terbang ke korea. Sumpah demi apapun keren banget ! #curhat wkwkwkw

Anyway thank's yang udah ngikutin sampe part 4.. makasih commentnya.. hohohohoho..

Oke jangan lupa RCL yaaa..

Annyeong ^^


End file.
